Never Go Back
by kusarihime143
Summary: Could anyone think of a way for Kurapika to take his Judgement Chain off from Kuroro Lucifer? What if they became married? How creepy, but this is how it goes! This is my very first fanfic here! I'm sorry for the errors... Anyway. This is a MILD Yaoi stuff. KuroXKura. No like, no read. Please comment and review, I really need some help! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Soaked shoulders. Weakened knees. Without knowing where he was, or how long he had been walking in that crowded street in the middle of that rainy night. His eyes were unfocused, nor did his mind. He wanted to cry, but no tears came out from his bloody-colored eyes. He didn't care if anyone would notice them. His brain was too devastated to think of those things. He didn't plan to keep his true identity to anyone anyway.

He felt like he's a poor puppy that was abandoned in a murky forest, looking for a way out of his own mind was full of doubts and disbelief. His heart was full of pain and hatred. This was the worst thing a human could suffer. To be imprisoned inside your own brain was far much worst than any way of death.

Hours gone by, but still Kurapika was walking in the rain with no where to go. Still, the sky seemed like it didn't want to stop crying for him. Like it's waiting for him to cry and scream. Shout as hard as he could. So that he could become himself again. But he would not. Not here. Not because of _him_. To think that he was fooled and tricked by his mortal enemy was humiliating enough. So to cry and say out loud to everyone how he was fooled for almost a year would drive his mind into total insanity.

His brain was not working. It was his feet whose thinking of his path. All he wanted to do was to walk in the midst of this cold darkness forever, with his clothes wet, and with that heavy rain, waiting for him to give in.

It was too late when he found himself standing in front of a huge gate. Inside of it was a cream-painted mansion, in the middle of a well-kept garden. This place looked so simple and peaceful, yet this was the most elegant mansion Kurapika had ever seen. It was once a happy place where he used to stay in. A place that once, he thought, as a new home. He didn't know how reached that place, knowing that it was long miles away from where he had been.

He was shivering from head to foot. He wanted to go inside, to feel that once heart-warming welcome from everyone. That sweet smile of Clario, that humble 'Tadaima' of Miho-san, and that hurried but concern voice of Taka-san saying, "Cross-sama is waiting for you in his office, again."

Yes, he used to go inside that dark study room of his employer every time he got home, even without Taka-san saying it. He used to arrange his reports in his mind while taking that long corridor to his boss' office. He used to guess what's dinner for tonight once he reached the door and grab the knob. Yes, he didn't have to knock anymore. He used to feel nervous but happy and excited to finish all of today's work by reporting all the good and bad news to his boss, Cross-sama.

He used to be happy by sharing his thoughts and comments, as well as ideas about tomorrow's plans with his employer. He used to feel calm to hear his voice saying "everything's gonna be alright" when there's trouble. He used to think that he found someone who understands him. Someone that he could trust with his secrets. Someone who actually felt the same with him, who experienced the same tragic, just like him. He used to think that he found a true friend behind that masked gentleman. He used to admire him. He used to...

With a blink of his eyes, he took a step away from the gate. 'What the hell am I doing here?' He thought, but the sick truth struck his mind. The worst thing that a person like him could ever thought. That once in his life, no matter how creepy it sounded, he fell in love with the man he loathe for almost all of his life.

_'But why did my feet brought me here?'_ He asked himself. But it's not important anymore. He must leave as soon as possible.

He mustered all of his strength to make another step away from this hell. He's about to leave when a strong hand grasped his wrist. Without any hesitation, he poised to punch whoever was it. Focusing his remaining aura on his right hand, he summoned his Chain Jail.

His fist landed on a familiar, emotionless face of a man. It's been years ago since the last time he saw that stoic, cursed face. He's a demon. He's an evil who disguised himself as a human. The man staggered because of Kurapika's punch. His lips were drenched with his own blood. Kurapika's knuckles caught some blood too. The man was obviously dizzy, he shook his head a bit and wiped the blood off his lips with the back of his free hand. But the other that's holding the Kuruta's wrist was firmly gripped on the blonde's shaking hand. He's holding it with all of his strength, but keeping it as gentle as possible, so that it wouldn't hurt. Slowly, he stood upright again, and looked directly to the Kuruta's eyes, which were in bright scarlet color. Kurapika felt so insulted. The punch didn't made any effect on that calm face at all. His heart had so much grief that it might burst. He finally gave in.

"Let me go." Kurapika said with his coldest voice, without taking his eyes off from his captor. He used his most brusque voice to hide his sobs.

"No. Let's talk, please," the man's baritone voice said.

"I said, let me go."

"No."

Kurapika tried to budge again from his captor's grope. He couldn't muster his strength to use nen. But he knew it wouldn't work, so he focused all his strength again to his chained hand and braced himself to make another blow.

"Let me go."

The man didn't seem to hear what he said, that black blank eyes boring to his scarlet ones were really insulting. So he let his fist do the talking.

Surprisingly, the man acted as though he didn't saw Kurapika's hand aiming for his face. He didn't made any defense to protect his already severely bleeding lips. He intentionally caught all of the punch's strength, and it made him stagger more this time. But he slowly stood upright again, bored his eyes back to Kurapika's and griped the boy's wrist stronger. The man's grasp was really firm, as though he wouldn't let go of Kurapika's hand, even if it's the last thing he would do. His face expression didn't changed at all. He acted as though nothing happened.

"How dare you," Kurapika was still trying his best to be cold, but his voice was shaking. "How dare you to look at me like that?. How dare you to talk to me? How dare you to feel so calm and to show me that you're not affected at all?" The blond slowly realized that his voice was raising and shaking even more. He felt the warm moist slowly trickling down his cheeks, along with the rain drops oozing from his hair. It's really lucky that the rain hadn't stopped. He wished the man won't notice it. But who was he fooling? His vision was really obscured by his heavy tears, probably the man would see them while they were clinging on his eyes.

That was the worst moment of his life. He never felt so humiliated before. But he didn't care anymore. All he wanted to do was to cry and show this clever demon that he's dying inside.

"How...dare..you...do all of this to me? How dare you to talk..." he couldn't do it. All of the words wouldn't do anymore. He couldn't suppress his emotions anymore. He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. He wanted to punch this monster again on the face. He wanted to say that he was the worst person he ever met. He wanted to kill him. He wanted to die already.

"Punch me again, if you want. Hurt me again if you must. Use all of the strength you can give. Let me feel some of those pain you got there. I want to hear you shout again. Show me how you feel. But promise me that we will talk. When I'm done talking, do whatever you like. Hurt me again if you want to." The man's voice had some sincerity on it. But Kurapika didn't care.

"Shut up."

"Kurapika, please."

"SHUT UP! I don't care about what you've got to say. I don't give a shit about what you want to say. I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" more tears were running down his cheeks.

He was about to to try to escape from the hold again, when he suddenly felt the surrounding a bit spinning. Then he found himslef along with the man inside the gate, in front of the mansion's door, and his captor had materialized a book on his right hand.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" What have you done?" he asked.

"I can do teleportation," the man curtly answered.

"Stop messing around, you already got what you want from me. I freed you from my Judgement Chain, didn't I? You already got the Kuruta eyes, don't you? What else do you want? What do you want me to do? Does making a fool of me and killing my entire family is not enough? Why don't you just KILL me already! So that we're even. No one will interfere your plans when I finally die. I will be at peace with my clan when you kill me and get this all over with!"

"Kurapika-"

"Don't call me like that! I'm no longer your employee. Don't treat me like a kid. Don't act like you know me! Stop reminding me how fool I am to fall to your little game, Sebastian Cross," the blonde said with gritted teeth. "No." He glared at the man. "Kuroro Lucifer."

The man only looked at the blond with his dark eyes.

"You know that I'm really desperate to get all the Kuruta eyes back, and you used it against me. Tell me, did you used any hypnotism to trick me? Say, all of the things you told me, were they all lies? Did every little word that came out from your mouth back there are they all LIES!?"

"No!" this time, it was Kuroro who raised his voice. "They are NOT all lies. That's why I want to talk to you-"

"For what? to feed my mind with more of your sick lies? I don't really think so. I've heard enough from you so leave me alone. Let me go or else..." Kurapika's voice was still raised, And it's shaking worst than ever. He couldn't finish his sentence. Or else what? He's not holding anything against the Spider head to make him do what he's asking for. Kuroro was far much stronger and smarter than he was. He's feeling really weak. His knees were seriously feeble by now. He bet he would collapse in no time.

"Tell me," he's no longer trying to sound his voice cold and strong. He's heavily crying like a kid, his voice sounded like a girl's. "Tell me, what else do you want. Do you want to hear me beg you to kill me? OKAY FINE! I'm begging you please, I'm really tired and sick. Please just kill me and GET THIS OVER WITH!"

"Kurapika, please stop-"

"Or do you want me to kill myself in front of you? Yes, that's definitely funnier! But I'm sorry, I've got no any weapon here. Do you have there? Even a small blade will do! I'll just cut my own pulse. Watch me as I lose blood and slowly die. Or on my neck? Oh, That's awesome too! Come on, let's have some fun, even before I die." Kurapika held a voice that's not his. Saying these things in front of the person who made his life a hell was really unlike him.

"Kurapika, stop it already-"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU REALLY WANT! I can't think of anything to say to you so that you'll do what I ask! I can't read what's on your mind- well, I can't even read my own? My mind is not working at all. but I don't care, I'll die tonight anyway." He made a hearty laugh.

"KURAPIKA THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kuroro finally showed some emotion. He was angry and worried at the same time. "LISTEN TO ME, PLEASE!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO ANYMORE! I don't know what to think and believe! Please, Cross-sama.. Tell me what to do next. Tell me that everything's gonna be alright. Please...tell...me...what to do...Please..help me..." Kurapika broke down completely. He's running out of breath. More tears were coming out from his eyes. He's hiccuping like mad.

Kuroro caught the falling kid in time. Kurapika didn't cling on him, nor shoved his arm away. So he just wrapped them around the the body, and he felt how hard the boy was shaking. "Yes, everything's gonna be alright. All of the Kuruta eyes are DEFINITELY yours. Listen to me, please. Trust me again- this is the last time I'll ask it to you. Please let me handle everything this time. All you have to do is to trust me. Let's..." Kuroro stopped midway, but continued.

"Let's make a deal."


	2. Chapter 2: A Deal

**NOTE**: I was really stunned when I saw the Traffic Graph for the first chapter of my first ever fanfic here. 70 Visitor and 100 Views... And it's just 2 days ago when I posted this! Really, I'm flattered *hides*. Thank you so much for those who liked my work, and I'm expecting any reviews from anyone. Please, I really want them. I'm dying for any comments.

Anyways, here's my 2nd chapter for my fic. See, I do not own any PC or any computer stuff. I'm a poor brat. I'm doing my fics on net shops. We have a small dress shop and I have to help my parents over there. In other words, expect delays in here. But I'm a out-of-school youth. So usually when I'm not busy, I'm working in here.

Oh yeah~! I forgot one thing. Sorry, I'm a newbie here.

**DISCLAIMER**: I DO NOT OWN HxH. I wish I do, though.

**Chapter 2: A Deal.**

xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxox

Coiling himself in that warm and soft couch, with his arms hugging his feeble legs, Kurapika's knees were feeling much better by now. In that way, He wouldn't feel the cold from his wet clothes. He's not sobbing anymore, but his eyes were still on its bright scarlet color, and he still could feel few tear drops on his moisten cheeks. He wanted to sleep. His eyes were half-open. The warm couch really made him feel that he was finally 'home.' But his mind could not think that this was home. Everything about this 'home' were all far-fetched story. Every little thing was a lie. From the people inside of it, to the 'home' itself. But where should he go? He couldn't even remember how he reached that room. All he could remember was that black coat and a warm body of a man, tightly hugging him and urging him to cry more.

"It's okay. No one is around. I can't see you crying. I can't hear your sobs. The rain is too heavy and noisy, no one will see you cry, nor hear your sobs," the man said as he gently stroked his back. "Please try and do your best to cry your hardest cry tonight. Because this is the last time you'll do it. I won't let you cry again like this. I will never make you cry again. Never."

He did what he was told. Even if he sounded like an idiot. Or rather a girl who lost his long-time boyfriend, he still did it. He couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to anyway. His heart couldn't obey his mind. He couldn't breath properly. He couldn't believe it. He's actually crying in the arms of the monster that he's craving to kill for almost five years. He felt so weak and cold. He took his deepest breath before finally breaking away, falling down to his enemy's arms.

"Here, I got some clothes. Please change those wet ones. I got some cough medicines here. I made some tea. Hurry up, before you catch cold."

Kuroro placed the dry clothes beside the couch. He's holding a towel and immediately reached for Kurapika to dry his hair. He wiped the blond's dripping hair really gently, making graceful strokes as though Kurapika was something fragile. Kurapika wanted to stop the man doing it, but he couldn't even stand on his own to run away from the Spider head, which was the thing he must have been doing by now. He limply lifted his weak hand and touched the man's moving one, making Kuroro stop what he's doing.

"Look," the dark-eyed man said while looking at the grave face of his patient. "You can't do anything by NOW," he made a weird stress on the word. "I'm not doing this because I pity you. I'm doing this because... You used to be my comrade. And the Kurapika I used to know is not someone who shows to his enemy that he finally gave up. Come on, if you don't want me to dry you up, you can do it yourself. Here," he handed the towel to the boy. But the blond didn't took it. _'Yes, he's right.'_ He couldn't do anything by now. He couldn't do nothing. _'Nothing at all.'_

Th Kuruta instead let his hand fall from his grip on the man's hand. Kuroro gave a very small smile then resumed his work. When Kurapika's hair was completely dry, he sat beside the red-eyed boy and slowly made his way to his face to wipe the tears out, noting that the moist was slightly dry already. Kurapika's eyes were blank and they still half-opened. He didn't looked at his nurse's face.

"Would you mind if I help you to take your shirt?"

Kurapika didn't answered.

"Okay. I'l do it even if you didn't said yes." Kuroro gently held Kurapika's left arm and detached it from the right for him to freely remove the shirt. The boy, to his surprise, didn't made any move of resistance. Kuroro moved closer to him and took his shirt's hem. He actually shifted his arms a bit so that the man may took it off easier. In that point, Kuroro saw Kurapika blushed faintly.

That blush made the man think that the Kuruta was allowing him to continue his work. He took the towel again and wiped Kurapika's back and chest with his gentle strokes again. He did it as fast as he could, then he grabbed a shirt out of the bundle he placed beside the couch. He reached for Kurapika's arms again and lifted them for him, helping the boy wear the clothe on easier.

"Would you like me to take the pants off as well?"

This time, Kurapika bowed his head a little, his blond locks covered his eyes. He shook his head slightly and slowly snatched the towel from the man. Then he tried to stand on his own. Despite of the blond's locks that obscuring the kid's eyes, Kuroro could still see how the boy's face flushed even more. And an idea struck his mind.

"I'll go get the tea."

The Spider head stood up and walked to the door, leaving the Kuruta standing by the couch alone. Kurapika's head was still bowed, but when he heard the door closed, he slowly looked up.

_'Yes, everything's gonna be alright...'_

_'All of the Kuruta eyes were definitely yours...'_

_'Let me handle everything this time...'_

_'All you have to do is to TRUST me...'_

TRUST. How could he ask for something like that? How could Kuroro Lucifer ask him to trust him AGAIN? Why would he say that everything's gonna be alright?All Kurapika knew was all of these were lies. But he couldn't understand himself at all. What was he doing inside Kuroro's mansion, standing beside his couch inside his office while wearing Kuroro's clothes? And for the heaven's sake- Why did he let that demon to take his clothes off? Slightly, he came back to his senses. His mind was still confuse and stress, but he was pretty sure that there's something _wrong_ _here!_ Why did he cried like that on the arms of his mortal enemy? Why did he let Kuroro bring him inside the mansion? Why did he let Kuroro wipe his tears and take his shirt off? WHY!? Why did he doing all of these to him? He's free from the Judgement Chain that he placed on the man's heart to restrict him from using nen and making any contacts to him fellow Spiders. He should have killed him when they met on the gate. He should have ran away when he got his chance. He shouldn't have went on this place on the first place! _'Why am I still looking for Cross-sama despite the fact that there's no real Cross-sama?'_ That the man he thought as a comrade was none other than the head of the thieves who made his life a living hell? Why did he still trust Cross-sama? _'Am I hoping that there's really a Cross-sama behind that blank and cold dark eyes?'_

Kurapika walked towards the door and about to open it when he was the knob moved and a man carrying a tray with apparently, a pot of hot tea on it appeared on the view.

"Hey."

In a second, their eyes met. _'How dare you to look at my eyes like that?'_Kurapika thought. It's a relief that his scarlet eyes were no longer on. But the Kuruta's heart was filled with blazing rage again when he saw that assassin's face gazing back at him.

"You're not going anywhere, are you?" the man asked.

"It's none of your business if I want to go anywhere or not. Get out of my way."

"I thought we're gonna talk?"

"I don't remember me saying something like that."

"Kurapika, wait-"

"I said, GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"NO!"

"As if you can stop me."

"Try me."

Kurapika made a heavy sigh.

"I already told you, didn't I? I don't care about what you've got to say so don't waste my time."

"How about the Kuruta eyes the we obtained? Don't you care about them anymore?"

The Kuruta froze after hearing those words. He gave Kuroro a deadly but curious look. The Spider head meanwhile was firmly standing at the ajar door, making sure that his patient wouldn't be able to set a foot outside of the room.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I told you, didn't I? All of the Kuruta eyes are yours. That's the reason why I want to talk to you _properly_. I already let you hurt me and say what you want to say. So let me do the same." Kuroro said it so seriously, without taking his eyes off Kurapika.

"All of the eyes are mine? What do you want to say?"

"What I want to say is... I want to make that traditional Kurutan oath with you, Kurapika."

The Kuruta's eyes widened.

"WHAT!?"

"I want to make a deal with you, using that traditional ceremony of your clan."

"Deal? What kind of deal? And how did you know about the Kurutan oath?" the Kuruta asked.

"From a book." Kuroro curtly responded.

"But... What kind of deal? And for heaven's sake- Why do you want to use that traditional oath?"

"Well, it's pretty hard to break And I thought you might accept my offer if we use it."

"But that traditional oath is for..." Kurapika mumbled.

"It's for lovers, they say."

Kurapika made a nasty laugh.

"That's the craziest thing I've ever heard in my life. Apparently, you see. I don't want to see that goddamn face of yours now. That's why I'm itching to get out from this place. And if you must know, the last thing I want to do is MARRYING YOU using that oath from my clan." Kurapika said sarcastically.

"Can you think of something else that can be a seal or assurance that once we made the deal, no one will betray the other?"

"I'm not saying yes with that deal yet," Kurapika spat.

"That's not my point. Please Kurapika, let's talk. Please go back to your seat," the man humbly plead, which made the boy caught off guard.

The kid was still in rage, but the thought of the Kuruta eyes made him think that he should listen to this first before making any crazy action.

"Fine. If you'll promise to let me go or kill you right after."

The Kuruta rolled his eyes before walking back to the couch. He threw the towel he took from Kuroro to no where. then he slumped his back on the couch, and wondered why he felt so wet. Then he remembered that he didn't changed his pants when Kuroro left him alone earlier.

Kuroro followed him after closing the door firmly. He put the tea tray on the table at the center of the two couches, then he took the seat opposite Kurapika's.

An intense silence filled the room for a moment. The dim light from the lamp shade on the table beside the dark window made everything on this room look really gloomy and scary. Kurapika thought that he once recognized that room as a pleasant and heart warming room where he used to work- Cross-sama's office and study room.

This mansion was one of the most elegant place Kurapika had ever been. This room was filled with nothing but expensive and luxurious furniture, paintings, relics, and books that were hard to find. The mansion itself had some history on it, looking at everything around. From the old designed wallpapers, stained glass windows in the halls, antique furniture and some gargoyles around the house and at the garden.

But this room was the most special for the boy. From the peaceful ambiance, there's a huge glass window where you could see the sunset, those authentic books on the shelves, the warm and soft couches where you could sit and relax while reading a nice book and having a tea, hearing those soft chirps of birds from the terrace, or Clario's laughs and screams once she saw an insect or any animal on the garden. A perfect place to have some rest and warmth.

But tonight was different. It was still raining outside, huge drops of rain slashed the glass windows. Kurapika was no longer wearing his wet shirt, but he could feel a dead coldness, inside and out. His former boss didn't turn the main lights on, only the dim lights from the walls and the lamp shade were the sources of light. This room was too dim tonight, while everything was so dark for Kurapika.

"Bring it on. Don't waste my time," the Kuruta badly wanted to leave this room as soon as possible.

"Okay then, I'll go straight to the point," the man lingered his eyes at his impatient visitor, as though he was some elegant masterpiece that should be really take good care of. That look made Kurapika pissed off even more.

"I'm pretty sure that you know the reason why I collected those Kuruta eyes, don't you?"

"To use it to force me to take my Judgement Chain from you so that you'll be able to use nen again, regain your strength again, look for your dear Genei Ryodan and grace the world by robbing all of the things you want. I'm pretty aware of you ill intentions, jerk. I know that I am a goddamn moron. but I'm not that stupid so stop asking me non-sense. You don't have to slap my face with my own stupidity again and again," Kurapika hissed.

"Good. Then everything's gonna be easy for me. If we shorten those things you said, we may conclude that I don't need those scarlet eyes anymore now that I finally made you take that chain off me. But..." the Spider head slightly slid his eyes away from the Kuruta's. He made a small but heavy sigh then continued. "But since I've seen you so desperate and you really worked so hard just to help me collect them, I thought that we can talk this over and make a deal that will benefit the both of us."

"First thing's first: this deal is only between the two of us. Which means, neither the Ryodan nor your friends, including Hisoka, will know anything about it. They don't have to know that I fooled you to collect the Kuruta eyes with me and I used it against you. In other words, we will act as though nothing happened. That you didn't found out that Kuroro Lucifer and your boss, Mr. Cross is the same person. We will continue our works like I'm still your employer. We will forget everything that happened today, as though our time skipped a day. You will still take orders from me and I will help you to work those orders out. You have to think that Kuroro of Ryodan is officially dead, and I'm no one but your rich boss, Lord Sebastian Cross.

"There are still twenty out of 37 pairs of eyes that we haven't manage to get. We don't have any idea of their whereabouts, and how are we going to get them. I want to get those 37 pairs completely, no matter what."

"But I thought you're not interested with them?" Kurapika interjected. "And thirty-seven? As far as I-"

A dawn of comprehension passed across Kurapika's face.

"Oh," he sarcastically whispered. "So we got seventeen pairs. But wait, WHY DO YOU WANT TO HAVE THEM?"

"Simple. I want to give them all to you."

The boy was startled. Everything's getting worst.

"But WHY!?"

"So that you will shut the fuck up and leave the Genei Ryodan ALONE."

"You mean, you will give me the Kuruta eyes, but I have to give up my vengeance against you in return?"

Kuroro clasped his hands and leaned forward a bit. "Exactly."

"That's pathetic. The eyes belong to my clan in the first place, I don't have to give you anything in return. And I don't need your help to get them all."

"Face the truth, Kurapika. You can't regain all of the eyes by yourself. Think: if you haven't met me and if I haven't helped you to collect them, do you think you'll be able to obtain those other 16 pairs?"

"That's-" Kurapika retorted. "That's none of your business. And that's not my point here now. You haven't answered my question- WHY!? If you think that I'm an interference to you, why don't you just kill me? Why would you want to bother yourself with something that doesn't concern you? Why would you do something like that for me? What do you really want from me?"

Kuroro completely took his eyes off from Kurapika.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"What do you mean 'obvious'?" the Kuruta retorted more. "I can't find anything obvious here. All I can understand is- you're toying me around. you're making me confuse even more."

Kuroro looked ridiculously to Kurapika.

"Let me remind you then. I am Kuroro Lucifer, the leader of the notorious band of thieves, Genei Ryodan. I kill people, whether they are innocent or not when they get in my way. Specially those persons like YOU. In other words, I should have killed you earlier, when you finally took off the chain from me. But I did not. What do you think is the reason why? You killed two of my comrades, and I want to take revenge on you. I should have torturing you right now. But look what I'm doing! I'm actually offering a deal with you so that I can monitor you and protect you from danger. Why do you think I'm making my life so troublesome like this just to keep you safe because everyone from the Troupe is itching to cut your head off and take your eyes themselves to take avenge? Why don't you use your head? Why can't you just figure it out? Isn't it obvious? Are you that _numb_? Or you just don't want to see the obvious because you don't know how you'll handle it? You are afraid to know that I actually feel the same way for you, just like the way you feel for me."

Kurapika was taken aback by the Spider head's sudden burst. He didn't know how to react. He couldn't think properly, everything's really confusing. But there's one really creepy thing that suddenly swirled on his mind. His eyes were widely open and his jaw slowly dropped. Kuroro's ridiculous look turned into a ashamed one, obviously he was waiting for the Kuruta's answer. More seconds passed, the silenced became more unbearable. Kurapika couldn't hold it anymore. So no matter how creepy it sounded to him, and maybe to Kuroro too, he whispered the idea that he never thought he would ask to his mortal enemy.

"You... like me?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xxoxoxo

**P.S.** Yeah Kurapika, I like you! ahahahaha! Yokatta! Chapter 2~! The feeling when Kurapika's finally back on the manga then Togashi suddenly announced that he'll take hiatus again.. oh, that fucking feeling. HUNG UP? Sorry, my back's already aching... If I added the next thing in here then this would be ridiculously long... so just wait for chapter 3! BY THE WAY, thank you to my fellow authors who helped and convinced me to work on this. I owe you a lot! Please REVIEW! I need response~!


	3. Chapter 3: A Confession

NOTE: Okaaaaaaay~! I'm getting some reviews and I'm pressured.. You really guys think that my work is good? I'm expecting a lethal-weapon like comment over my grammar! Anyways, thank you! Those kind of comments gave me the heart to continue this...

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HxH. But if I do, I'll make Kurapika and Kuroro as the best couple in the whole wide world!

Chapter 3: A Confession.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxox

A silence.

Kuroro really looked ashamed of himself. Kurapika was surprised with his own words. What was that?

"Like, love...I don't know." Kuroro finally broke the silence. "If you want to call that love, then do as you like. I can't understand myself either. I'm confused with my own mind and emotions just like you. I don't know why I'm feeling like this. But I don't care. All I know now is.. I want to keep my eyes on you to make sure that you're always safe. I want you to be always by my side. I want to see you happy. I want to see you every time. I feel sad when you're in sorrow. I want to make you happy. I don't want to see you angry and upset, and it's killing me when I hear you cry. If I have to do this confession just to make you understand then I'll do it even if I don't really want to. So listen to me as I'll say this once and for all. Kurapika..." He heaved a deep breath. "I think I'm falling in love with you."

Kuroro said it so fast and serious, while looking directly into Kurapika's eyes.

The blond's mouth fell open. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"You're just kidding, right!?"

"Do you think I'm a kind of person that will make that sort of joke in front of an enemy?" the man said with his unbelieving face, probably he was surprised with his own confession.

"Oh, now I can 'RE GOING SENILE."

Kurapika made his second attempt to reach for the damn knob and get out from this demented room. He had made his fourth step when Kuroro who ran just to catch him up groped his hand again.

"Kurapika, please.I know it sounds crazy. I can't believe myself too, but... all of those things I've said are true. Believe it or not. Okay, just think and consider my situation. If it's hard for you to take that you liked me too as Cross-sama, how about me who knows who you really are? Kurapika, can't you think of this as your advantage? I'll actually saving you from all the worries and danger that your actions made!" the man exclaimed.

"Saving me? My advantage? I liked you as Cross-sama? What the hell are you talking about!?"

"Kurapika, I'm not numb and denial like you. I can see that you like em too. It's just that you can't accept that I'm your enemy and we are both guys. so no matter how you deny, I can still see everything through your eyes.

"I'm not asking you to confess to me too. I'm not expecting anything from you either. All I want to do now is to keep you alive. You know how hard it is for anyone to lose the people they value the most. You know that more than anyone else. Please give me at least a little chance. Let me own you at least for a while. I... want you to be mine. I know I can't make you confess. But still, I want you. Please, listen to me again. I haven't explained the whole deal."

"You want me to be... yours?" Kurapika made a sympathetic look at Kuroro. "You're HOPELESS."

"Come on, please let me finish talking," the man pulled Kurapika's hand, which was itching to turn the door knob, to go back to the couch. To Kuroro's surprise, the Kuruta didn't resist.

The man let go of the severely pissed-off kid when they reached the couches. He walked back to his seat, and so did Kurapika.

"As I've said," he immediately brought the topic back when he realized that he caught Kurapika's ears back. "No one should know about everything that happened. You don't have to tell to anyone about the deal. When we finished, we will back to normal.

"I know it would be hard for me to convince you to stop sniffing around the Spiders. But I know it's not impossible and I'll do my best to make you forget about us."

"What an impossible dream you got there," Kurapika spat. But Kuroro didn't seem to hear what he said.

"The second thing;" the dark-eyed man continued. "About the Kuruta oath. If we examine closely, that oath is not really for lovers only. I think they only considered it as a 'lovers' oath' was because of the seal, which is a kiss-"

"What do you know about us!" the boy asked angrily. "How dare you to judge my clan's traditions and cultures! I don't know how you found out that information about the oath, but I'm sure you don't have the faintest idea how sacred and important that oath ceremony is! You don't know anything about my clan. YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME so stop making judgements and giving comments that I don't have to hear!" Kurapika's rage was towering again. His eyes were wide and a tint of bright red could be seen behind them.

Kuroro was alarmed and took his eyes off from the proud Kuruta. He made a apologetic bow and said, "I'm really sorry, I didn't meant to say anything bad about you and your clan." his voice was full of sincerity and it made Kurapika think that he over reacted. He instead looked away and leaned on the couch then he made a small sigh.

"Tsk."

The man made a small smile before speaking. "I want to make you think that the kiss is not a big deal. The most important point here is the Kuruta eyes. I kind of... value then too, because they are important to you."

_'Jerk!'_ Kurapika shouted on his own brain._ 'I haven't kissed anyone before. It's a big deal!'_ But he couldn't help himself from feeling... 'assured' when Kuroro said that the eyes were important for him_ 'because of him.'_

"You said it yourself. The Kuruta eyes are one of the most beautiful things on this world. And I don't want them to end as displays inside those rich men's mansions. I don't want to hand them back to the Mafia either.

"Speaking of Mafia, you know yourself that the Community is raising their strength as time goes by. They would soon find out that the Spiders were not dead yet. I want to know what are they up to. So I need to keep an 'eye' to them, to know what we must do.

"The deal is pretty easy to understand. I want you to do three things for me; first is to be a spy on the Mafia community. Second is to stop messing with the Ryodan while our deal is till working. Lastly is..." he looked directly at Kurapika's eyes again. "I want you to stay alive and be always on my side. As simple as that."

Kurapika couldn't believe his ears. _'Is he really serious? Is he really in love with me? Is he telling the truth?'_ The Kuruta was scared. He's scared that he might be fooled again if ever he say yes with the deal. He tried to predict if Kuroro was lying. But the kid just felt sick. Those dark eyes that were usually blank had this peculiar glint tonight. Those eyes were saying something like _'this is the first time I've ever been honest with myself,'_and Kurapika could feel Kuroro's honesty, and he somewhat felt... honored? A part of his mind was thinking about Kuroro's love confession again and again. The thought of that made the enraged kid's inside squirm.

"But in return, you can ask me too, to do three things for you. You already got one. I must give the eyes to you. I have to hand a pair of Kuruta eyes to you every time you accomplished the task I'll ask you to do.

"Under that condition were another two conditions which were: I must give the eyes to you in good shape. I cannot destroy or damage them before handling them back. And another is: we must complete all of the pairs no matter what. Our deal won't end unless we manage to collect all of the eyes, or one of us die.

"The other two favors are for you to decide. You can think of them now or later. You can tell me anytime you want. You don't have to decide for it just now. Have your time," with a little smirk on his face, Kuroro finished his explanation.

"But what are you going to do with the eyes if I say no with your deal?" the Kuruta asked.

"Then I've got no choice. I will sell them back on the black market- or destroy them out of anger with you. I'm sure you don't want that. That's why I'm giving you incentives, for you to seriously think about my offer."

Kurapika's rage was slowly ascending its fever point again. But on the other hand, he's seriously thinking. the deal was not that bad, he thought. Spying was not that hard. And focusing on collecting the Kuruta eyes was not that hard either. If he say yes, then Kuroro would make sure that the Ryodan wouldn't lay a single finger on him. Kuroro's attraction with him might come in handy. He might be able to extract even some information about the Ryodan's weakness out of him. The blond's head was furiously working. He's seriously considering everything about Kuroro's offer. And everything seemed to favor his side. The room was filled with dead silence again. Kurapika was in deep thoughts, while Kuroro was looking at him fondly, obviously having his hopes high about the Kuruta's 'yes' on the deal.

"But how about after the deal?" the kid suddenly asked, breaking the silence. "I'm sure you're not thinking of a 'happy ever after' end?"

"I don't know." Kuroro simply answered. "We don't know if the deal will work out ourselves. Everything depends on the outcome of our missions during the deal."

They were looking at each other, both thinking hardly. Kurapika was filled with nothing but doubts and fears. He's not sure if he could trust this demon again. _'But how about the eyes? How about his vengeance against the Spiders? How about his and his friends' life's safety? How about Kuroro's confession..._

"Looks like I've got no choice, but to say yes."

"Very good then!" Kuroro suddenly snapped, making the doubting kid jumped a bit out of surprise. "I already made the Rune circle on my bedroom's floor. I also memorized every step of the ceremony. And I've got the book, if ever I miss something," the man's serious voice suddenly had a cheerful tone. He sounded like a little kid who's about to watch his favorite TV show after doing his homework.

"Don't get so excited. It's scary."

The room's atmosphere suddenly lighten a bit. Kuroro didn't seem to be that serious all the time. Kurapika wondered if Cross-sama's nice approach to him before was the real Kuroro Lucifer's true feeling for him now.

"Let's get this started, shall we?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, you're dead serious."

Kurapika was really surprised. Every little thing was set. From the Rune circle on the floor, with perfectly drawn letters and characters, to the dim lights, and even the knife on the bedside table that they had to use to wound their own hands in 'uniting' their blood as a part of the ceremony. Kuroro really had a book, which was on the bedside table too along with the knife.

"Yes, I'm dead _serious_."

"Where did you get this book anyway?" he asked curiously while approaching on the table to take a look on the book. It looked familiar. Then he remembered it- this was one of the five original ancient book that was written by the ancient Kurutas about the clan's traditions and ceremonies. There were only five copies of this book, and Kurapika only saw it once inside a great library on their province, Rukuso village. He hadn't read the whole thing but of course, he's aware of all the traditions and rules of his own brethren.

"Stolen, of course," Kuroro said in an isn't-it-automatic voice. "I'm not the one who took it, it was Machi," he informed. "She knows that I love reading that's why she's giving me books. Is there any problem?"

"None at all. Just curious," but all the while, he thought that maybe this book was the last copy that still remained, and he bet it was the one that he saw on the great Rukuso library before.

"I've been studying that book ever since you restrained me with the Judgement chain, looking for something that might help me to think of a way to force you to take the chain off. It didn't helped, but I found the book interesting- please Kurapika, don't misinterpret that. I'm complementing the book."

"How paranoid."

"So... Are we going to chat all night or start doing this?"

"Okay fine. I'm coming." Kurapika was really nervous. He never made this oath with anyone before. He knew the oath's processes but he never thought that he would do it for the first time with his mortal enemy. And as far as he really knew, this oath was for lovers- his parents used the same ceremony for their wedding. _'I'm about to be married with a GUY who killed my family tonight. And look! We're inside his bedroom! what the hell we will do after the wedding? Honeymoon?'_ Kurapika's mind was suddenly filled with the craziest thoughts that he never dreamed to think of. _'What should I do? should I back out and runaway? Should I say sorry because I really can't do this? Should I really must give him a chance to show how much he love me since-'_

"What the hell am I thinking," Kurapika whispered to himself.

"Did you said something?" Kuroro hissed.

"Nothing."

They walked to the Rune circle that was drawn on the floor beside the bed. Kurapika remembered the same circle as a floor design of one of the Kuruta temple he used to go when he was a child.

"I used plant extracts to create the paint I used to draw the Runes. It took me almost a week just to finish it. I want it to be perfect." Kurapika then realized the Kuroro was examining him while he was examining the circle. The circle was indeed perfectly made. Every letter was nicely written. Then the Kuruta wondered if Kuroro actually tried to study his native language.

"Not bad."

"Thanks."

"So... Do you know what we have to do first?"

"Yes, but I want to say something first."

"What the hell is it this time?"

"What do you think if we use nen while doing it?"

"What?"

"I'm not sure but... maybe once we shared our blood, our nen might strengthen the oath. Or something else... We don't know but it won't hurt if we try."

"Fine."

"And another thing. I want a torrid kiss."

"I BEG YOUR PARDON!"

"I said, I want a torrid kiss."

"I see... Okay, I CHANGE MY MIND. I'm leaving,"_ 'torrid kiss? ARE YOU SERIOUS!?'_Kurapika was taken aback by those two words.

"Wait a minute! Hear me out. What do you want to do, a twenty second smack? That's..." Kuroro thought of a suitable word. "...boring! Please Kurapika, since we're about to be mar-"

"Don't ever think about finishing that sentence BASTARD!"

"Come on, Kurapika. Let me ask you something I haven't asked you before. I already made a confession, didn't I? And you didn't deny that you like me too! And besides, it's just a kiss- everyone do kiss. This is..." Kuroro was hesitant to make another nasty confession, but he continued. "... my first time. And I... want to make it... memorable," he uttered his last words. He made a sudden hand gesture, like he's about to scratch his head out of embarrassment.

Kurapika couldn't help himself from doubting about that fact he just heard. Maybe because it's too... impossible? He frowned and rolled his eyes.

"You can't say no anymore, we talked about this already. Just think about the eyes. Think about your friends. Think about Clario-chan. Think about yourself. Forget revenge and listen to your heart. Just for the sake of the eyes."

"But I'm... scared." Really, this confession session was getting worst.

"Please just relax. Everything's gonna be alright. Don't worry. Let me handle everything. You don't have to do anything yet. Just trust me. Let's do this."

_'Damn it!'_Kuroro's look on Kurapika's eyes never wavered. His voice was containing a weird 'magic,' as though he was using nen as he say every word. Those words made Kurapika convince himself that he's doing alright. Everything was favoring his side. His eyes turned to red on their own accord, without him realizing it. Then he mustered a deep breath and said.

"Okay. Let's get this over with."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

P.S. I was squirming while typing Kuroro's confession. Ahahahaha.. a bit impossible dream I have... Anyway.

Last night I watched Constantine. I wondered why Lucifer was wearing a white suit. And I remembered Kuroro while watching it. I got some nice ideas from the movie that I might use here. hehehehe

BY THE WAY. The next chapter got some... smut. This is serious. But I faded it out anyway, nothing to worry YET. Hope you like this chapter! And don't forget to REVIEW... FELLAS, I WANT REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4: An Oath

NOTE: Okay fellas, you ought to read this first.

This KuraKuro fic of mine is a yaoi, a _Yaoi,_ **A YAOI**. A MILD one. Oh come on, let's face it! Every KuraKuro fans want to see them doing _something_ other than glaring at each other!

And I came to know that most of my viewers were Filipinos like me. But I'm getting only few reviews from you people. To my fellow Filipino here, tagalugin nyo na 'ko. Nakakalugaw na mag-English, tapos kailangan mong mag-isip ng paraan para pumayag si Kurapika na magpahawak kay Kuroro... Seriously, it's like frying your own brain. Everyone says the even the world would split into a half, Kurapika would never, ever let Kuroro lay a single finger on his skin. But what Kusari wants, Kusari gets! Aarte pa ba?

Again. THIS IS A REALLY MILD YAOI. I kinda noticed that not everyone liked KuraKuro yaoi that much. So I decided not to make this that hardcore. I seriously thought about it... I still value my remaining dignity as a fine... rotten girl. By the way, Nothing happened between them just yet in this chapter. It's a bit absurd to think that I made a love scene on my 4th chapter. And if you don't want to read, it's okay. It won't affect the plot. You can skip and wait for the next chapter.

ANOTHER POINT. About the Kurutan Oath. I will explain here about it than inserting the explanation on the story. I'm lazy. This is better.

Alright. The Kurutan sacred oath ceremony is simple. I don't really want to make too much of details. Yet, it's a powerful one. All they have to do is to stand inside the Rune Circle (imagine it like a Transmutation Circle, as simple as that) then they have to wound their own hands and let some blood out. Then they will pray and exchange vows. And they will entwine their hands to 'unite' their blood, so that 'their soul could became one.' And they will kiss as the finale. One of the oath takers must be a Kuruta. He/she must activate his/her scarlet eyes during the processes. Simple as that. Oh yeah, the Oath is not really for the lovers only, it's all-purpose. Of what other purpose except for wedding this oath could be use... Seriously I'm doubting with my own work. I'm sorry for working half-assed .. And the kiss is not really necessarily to be on the lips. It's just that Kuroro just made a confession so it's automatic. And I love the idea~!

Okay, enough of the chit-chat. Off you go~!

Chapter 4: An Oath.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxox

_"To my beloved brethren, I ask thou blessings."_

_"To the sacred Gods from above, I ask thou strength."_

_"To my dear brothers and sisters, I ask thou forgiveness."_

_"To the holy soul of the ancients, I ask though trust."_

Kurapika and Kuroro were standing in the middle of the Rune circle, making prayers and exchanging vows as a part of the Kurutan sacred oath ceremony.

_"We ask you to guide our ways._  
_ We ask you to give us strength._  
_ We ask you to make us loyal._  
_ We pray unto you to give us blessings._  
_ As we share our blood, we share our soul."_

_"I promise to protect you with my own life."_

_"I promise to protect you with my whole strength."_

_"I promise to fulfill my duties with my whole heart."_

_"I promise to give you all I've got in return."_

_"We should keep our words from your wisdom._  
_ We should do what we promised to do._  
_ We humbly pray and ask for your guidance..."_

The oath takers slowly opened their eyes and raised their hands. Their palms were bloody, and they entwined their fingers. Kurapika's eyes were on their brightest scarlet color, lifting his nen to its maximum power. They were both on Ren mode, their nen blended naturally when they held hands. Meanwhile, a strong aura was coming from the Rune circle. Boring their eyes to each other, Kurapika took a fast but deep breath, then paced a small step towards Kuroro. The man did the same. With their eyes half-opened, they reached for each other's lips. Having no choice but to grant his 'lover's' request, the Kuruta didn't closed his mouth tightly. The Spider head seriously did what he said. They shared a passionate kiss, with their fingers still holding each other. They could feel each other's presence. They could feel each other's strength. Their soul became one. Kurapika felt a warm sensation while kissing Kuroro. This man's gentle and soft lips was unbelievable. His tongue penetrating his mouth, the way how he slowly sucked the cold kid's remaining strength and will to think. The warmth aimed his lungs, his mind and his very heart.

Kurapika couldn't breath. With his eyes still half-opened, he could see Kuroro's face. His eyes were closed. His lips kept on moving. He needed to breath. He wanted to stop. He didn't intended to reply on Kuroro's gentle and slight sucking motions. But he couldn't do it. _'Why can't I stop! Why do I...ask for more?'_

More seconds passed. Kurapika could feel the aura from the Rune circle slowly fading away. He could feel Kuroro's aura as well. Just like the Rune circle's aura, the man seemed to lessen his use of his own life force, lowering his guard down. From the corner of the Kuruta's eyes, he could see the Runes as they dissolve in the air, which means that the ceremony had completely fulfilled. they could stop kissing now. But Kuroro wouldn't let go. He couldn't get enough. But they have to breath. Kuroro slowly let go of Kurapika's lips, very slowly, as though he was saying _'I'll regret if I miss this thing.'_ Relieved, Kurapika took short but deep breaths, and so did Kuroro. They let go of each other's hand and looked at them, bewildered.

"The blood, it's gone," Kuroro said in amazement.

"As well as the wounds," Kurapika added.

"The oath is really powerful."

"Of course."

"And you're an awesome kisser."

Kurapika was taken aback again for the nth time. But he concealed his reaction upon the man's compliment.

"You- you've got a really soft lips as well." _'Don't make the matter worst, idiot!'_ Kurapika scolded himself. "The kiss was a bit aggressive but sweet and gentle at the same time. That must be the reason why our blood united effectively, making the blood clothing faster and made our wounds heal immediately. Maybe we share the same loyalty to each other. I can't see any scar, looks like our nen did some trick just like what you've thought."

"I see," Kuroro said. Kurapika wondered if the jerk really listened to his explanation. His face looked the same. He was wearing an expression that looked like a critic that's examining the after taste of a food he just eaten. Kurapika blushed at that.

"Well then. Now that the ceremony is _over_," he put a stress on the word. "I think we should get some rest. I should go back to my room and have some sleep. You said that we have to act normal again by tomorrow. I've got loads of things to do. Please excuse me, I have to go."

Without making any glance, Kurapika made his way to the door. For the third time, he aimed for that cursed knob. But for the third stupid time, a hand groped his wrist and pulled him back.

"What the-"

Kuroro's hands were fast. Next thing Kurapika knew, the man was holding both of his wrists and he was already pinned on the door. They were sharing another small distance from each other. The Kuruta could feel his captor's warm breath. If the man's eyes were drills, Kurapika was sure that his eye, which were still scarlet, already had a bored hole on it. That unbeatable stare took the blond's breath away.

_'Oh no, this can't be happening-'_

"Kurapika."

The baritone voice whispered his name again. It had a peculiar tone on it. Kurapika knew what was coming to his way. He could feel his knees shaking a bit. _'He's my...master now. He literally owns me. I can't say no in anything he wants me to do...'_

"Y-Yes?"

"You're an awesome kisser." Kuroro's voice was still carrying the peculiar tone, and it's bringing the Kuruta's heart beat race worst than ever. His stomach was churning horribly. His lungs was constricted and he couldn't breath properly. He could feel the heat coming out from no where.

"Yeah, you already said that. Thank you."

"I want more."

"H-Huh!?"

Kuroro slowly moved his face near Kurapika's. The blond didn't know what to do so he just closed his eyes so tight. He felt Kuroro's lips brushed on his after a fraction of second.

"Relax, will you?"

"What the heck do you mean! You're harassing me! How am I suppose to relax!?"

"Harassing? That's harsh," the peculiar tone was ringing on the harassed' ears. The heat finally reached its place.

"I told you, it's alright. You don't have to do anything yet. Calm down. Let me handle everything. Okay?"

_'This is sick!'_ The Kuruta thought. He knew he couldn't escape this one. His heart was beating like mad. His hands were shaking. His eyes were still scarlet and his face was really flushed.

Kuroro made his way to Kurapika's left ear without any warning and nibbled its tip gently. Knowing that there's nothing he could do, Kurapika just closed his eyes again.

"You're cute when blushing."

"H-Huh?"

"No. You really are cute."

The man let go of Kurapika's left hand, touched his chin and pushed it down gently, opening his mouth to see his small tongue.

"I'll be gentle. I promise."

Kurapika looked like he was about to cry again. He was chasing his breath and trying to gain his voice that was lost for a while. His parted lips trembled a little. _'This is really sick!'_ But there's no way around. No any moves to escape to make. There was nothing to do anymore... but to comply.

"...Yes." Kurapika mumbled with his lowest voice. "Please."

Finally having the kid's approval, Kuroro made a small and nasty yet sweet smile of triumph. Then he resumed to his business.

It was a bit awkward at first. No, it's definitely awkward from the very start. Kuroro was obviously taking everything so easy. Then the kiss eventually went deeper and breath taking. The 'gentleman' was really careful not to bite the kid's lips despite the fact that he's craving for them. Meanwhile, Kurapika could feel the man's tongue taking over on his mouth. His lips were undeniably soft, as though no one had ever tasted it before. The blond could feel great disgust with himself... and a guilty pleasure as well. Kuroro's passionate moves brought Kurapika's mind in a dilemma, the kid felt out of place and lost. His heart was pounding so hard he could hardly breath. He's drowning on his mortal enemy's kiss. _'I can do nothing at all.'_

At last, Kurapika gave in. Since the choice of 'giving up' was scratched already. He let his hands fall to his sides as Kuroro let them go. Taking advantage for the chance, the man reached for the blond's shirt, he pushed it upward and caressed it on his tummy then slowly made his way to the chest. The man's other hand was running down on the kid's arm and grabbed his shirt's sleeve. Then he pulled it down to uncover that flawless shoulder. He let go of Kurapika's lips for a while then kissed the latter's cheek and mischievously ran his lips to his neck.

"It t-tickles," Kurapika shyly breathed.

"I got it," Kuroro whispered in response.

From the shoulder, to the arms, way to his back and down to his buttocks, Kurapika felt the man's hand while slowly removing his pants. It fell on his feet. Seriously, this man was surely having the time of his life. Kuroro's hand was already flawlessly touching the kid's thigh, played his time there for a while then reached for his back, aiming for the boy's sensitivity. Kurapika didn't mind to feel Kuroro's lips on his neck as the man's _every_ touch drove his mind into paralysis. He couldn't understand what's going on. He couldn't even remember how he ended up on this scenario! He couldn't think at all, and all he knew was maybe he made the biggest mistake of his like. He couldn't bring his arms to push Kuroro away from him. He's feeling terribly weak. _'Why do I feel this way?'_ Kurapika wondered.

Kuroro had his hands again on the blond's shirt. He removed it slowly. Without taking his eyes off from the half-opened, vulnerable-looking scarlet eyes of a cute brat, he took a little step back and had his hands on his own shirt. He took his damned clothes off so fast and threw it to no where. Leaving only a small, dark-blue boxers, he wrapped his arms around Kurapika's slend body(noting that it was only half of Kuroro's, for he was much bigger and more masculine. The man then thought that Kurapika was too slend and weak-looking for a superb nen-user, and to think that he's a boy. Well, he's really too stressed for his age) and reached for the blond's lips again. Another deep kiss was shared by them. Kurapika was surprised with himself for not feeling any coldness anymore, to think that he was naked and he was leaning his back on the cold door. But he felt his contact with the door worn out due to fact that Kuroro was slowly bringing him on the bed. The latter gently pushed him down on the warm mattress, but still his eyes looked like he couldn't get enough from those mesmerizing red-tinted eyes. The man finally had his hands on the thing he's been dying to touch with an ill intention before- he topped over to the lying figure of the person who restrained him to use his own power and made him go for so many troubles. And he was naked. How ironic.

Bringing the scene to its climax, Kuroro brushed his lips to Kurapika's, then he did it again, teasing the moment. Both of Kuroro's arms were supporting his weight. When all of a sudden, Kurapika's own hands moved. Kuroro thought that the kid might punch him, seizing the chance to escape while he had his guard off. But to his great surprise, he found Kurapika's left arm wrapped around his waist, while his right was slowly reaching for his left shoulder. The kid lifted himself a bit, seeing that the man was having a hard time holding his weight. Kuroro felt so happy with the kid's action he just tucked his lips back to Kurapika's roughly, quite forgetting his promise to be gentle. It was really an aggressive kiss, yet it was the deepest and hardest so far, now that Kurapika was cooperating. And speaking of, the boy's right hand was currently lingering on the man's hair and played on it for a while, noting that the raven hair was softer than it looked. Then he ran his hand on Kuroro's neck, reached for its back and tucked it slightly, urging Kuroro to do more.

Granting the unspoken request, Kuroro started to lick the Kuruta's neck again. Kurapika could feel his lips running down on his chest. He closed his eyes and held his breath as Kuroro started to suck. The blond made sure that no sound would escape his mouth, either pain or pleasure, because he was sure that it would arouse Kuroro even more. That was the worst thing that might happen.

From his chest, to his tummy, down to his bottom. Kurapika knew what Kuroro was about to do next. And he couldn't picture it, knowing that he wouldn't endure it. Being naked in front of the Spider head was humiliating enough, and it was too much for a 'start.' And Kuroro was his... _'master'_... and he must not do everything for him just to bring pleasure.

"Cross- I mean, Kuroro. Wait a minute."

"What? Is there any problem?" the man shifted his eyes to the Kuruta. His usual baritone, cold voice had its impatient tone on it.

"Don't do _that_"

"What's _that_?"

"That thing you are about to do."

Kuroro made a questioning and... disappointed look.

"Why not? Don't you like it?"

"No, it's not like that," the boy was surprised with his own words.

"Then what's your problem?"

The Kuruta looked away.

"I don't know. I just don't want you to do that. I think it's... too much."

"Oh, I see. You don't want to be pleasured by me. Too proud, kid. You're annoying, but cute. That's exciting."

"W-What!?"

"You're shy?"

"OF COURSE I AM!"

Kuroro chuckled. "Come on, we already reached this point. What's the point of turning back? You just aroused me, and that's your fault."

Kurapika's heart beat skipped a beat. Yes, it was his fault. But nonetheless, he made sure that Kuroro wouldn't notice that he saw the point. This was his only chance to escape.

"I'm serious."

"If you really don't want me to do it then give me a decent reason."

"Well..." Kurapika shifted himself into a sitting position, and it drawn a really disappointed look on Kuroro's face. "Since we made the oath ceremony and you are my... er..._ 'master,'_" he said the last word with a heavy stress, "now, I don't think that it's appropriate for you to... hmm..._ 'pleasure'_ me by doing such thing. My point is... I should be the one who..who must do...all of those to you to serve you and... make you happy," color grew more on the Kuruta's face. Kurapika looked so ashamed with himself.

As expected, Kuroro made an audible chuckle.

"Kurapika, you're making me madly in love with you. I never thought that you really like me that much. Stop arousing me or else you won't be able to stand on your own tomorrow."

"Stop saying nonsense! You're creepy..."

Kuroro swallowed his remaining chuckle but a smile was plastered on his face. This sudden and unbelievable changes on the kid's expressions that he hadn't seen before was making him feel a bit honored

"Look, I know you can't do those things to me. And even if I can do it, I will never ask you to do something that may crack your dignity open. A small damage is enough. And besides, I'm happy and pleasured doing all of this. And please, will you stop thinking about that 'master' thingy? I'm not your lord, you're not a slave. I'm your boss and you're my subordinate. I told you, I want us to be back to normal. You may tell me if you don't want to do anything that I ask you to do. As long as you can justify yourself. So stop the paranoia, will you?"

"But it's not like that on the oath," Kurapika insisted. He was really serious about the matter. He didn't want Kuroro to go that far. It was embarrassing.

Meanwhile, Kuroro heaved a sigh, disappointment was drawn all over his face. He was about to retort more when he saw the Kuruta's eyebrows twitch a little, and he clutched his head with his left hand.

"Hey."

Kurapika suddenly felt dizzy. His head was throbbing, and his vision suddenly went blurred.

"I'm fine. It's just my eyes. This is normal."

The man then retreated to the side of the bed to give the kid some space. He reached for a blanket near the head board and covered it on the nauseous boy, who had his eyes closed tightly, concentrating. He looked at the boy, who slumped his back on the mattress and fixed the blanket that Kuroro gave him to cover his whole body. He was heaving deep breaths, and he slowly opened his now gray, watery eyes. Kuroro then sighed in relief.

"What's with the sigh?" Kurapika asked when he looked sideways to see Kuroro, who was smiling.

"Nothing. I just thought you were about to black out."

"Actually, I'm about to. The last time I used my eyes too much, I collapsed."

"Let me guess. It was when the hostage ordeal took place."

A silence again.

After a fraction of seconds, Kuroro stood up and looked down at the blond who cocooned himself under the blanket. Then he sweetly smiled.

"Okay. I won't insist anymore if you really don't want it. You're looked grumpy tonight anyway. You have to rest. And besides," Kuroro's sweet smile turned into a naughty one." There's a lot of night this year," he leaned and brought his face near the boy's, leaving an inch as distance. "I might be lucky next time. And when that time comes, I promise I will make you _scream_. So brace yourself."

A tint of red crept on Kurapika's cheeks and eyes again while holding his breath. Obviously, he was taken aback.

"Shut up! Pervert!

Kuroro laughed heartily. He couldn't help it, he was not even sure if Kurapika was embarrassed or scared.

After laughing at the boy, he firmly stood up and said, "Now,now. Don't be scared. Stay still there, I'll get you some new clothes. It's really should get -"

Kurapika then made a small but audible sneeze.

"That's what I'm talking about."

"I'm so -" he sneezed again, louder this time. "Sorry, I didn't changed my pants earlier when you left me," he finished the sentence.

"You just walked in the rain in the middle of the night for three straight hours. What do you expect, idiot?"

Kurapika was surprised to hear that from the Spider head. So he was following him for that long? But that idea was no longer impossible.

"Have you got cold as well?"

"No. I don't think so."

"Okay," of course, what did he expected?

Kuroro then made his way to the bathroom. After a minute, he emerged from the bathroom's door, wearing a robe while dangling a bundle on his arm.

"Lie down and close you eyes right away once you wore these clothes. That's an order. Have some rest. I'll get you some medicine and tea, if you like. I'll be back soon." Kuroro chiefly ordered.

"Fine," Kurapika simply answered while getting up from the bed and taking the clothes from Kuroro. "Er- thanks," he added.

The man gently patted the blond's head, crouched a bit then planted a swift kiss on the boy's forehead.

"Good night."

Kurapika felt the heat aiming for his face for the nth time. He tried to greet back, but no sound came from his throat.

He was still looking down when he heard the door opened, then closed. Thinking that he was about to have his worst nightmare tonight, he stood up and wore the shirt and pants that Kuroro gave. Taking the man's order, he slumped back on the bed, his head on the pillow under the head board this time. He covered himself with the white sheet. That was it. He would have a nightmare tonight. And he was scared of it. He was scared to wake up again in the middle of the night, alone, with his mind full of nothing but sad memories and doubts that had been haunting him for five years. He was certain of it, especially now that he amde a deal with that demon.

_'Have some rest, I'll be back soon.'_

He remembered that he was inside of Kuroro's room. Then maybe he wouldn't be alone at all. Someone might be awake and ask what happened when he jerk awake in the middle of the night. Someone might listen when he explained his nightmare's content. Someone might comfort him when he felt scared. Someone might order him to try and sleep again. Someone might understand how it feels to be alone... Then Kurapika scolded himself for thinking of such things. When did he became so dependent like that?

The soft pillow and the comfy mattress was providing him so much warmth. This day was so exhausting. This warmth was hard to resist. And... he could still feel Kuroro's warmth. His tender kiss and light touches. His mind was full of shame, thinking and feeling all of those. But at the back of his mind, he could feel the cold in his heart was a bit relieved. He couldn't help but to feel at home at last.

Thinking of asking Kuroro to order the Ryodan not to lay a linger on his friends, his eyes drooped at their own accord. Drifting to sleep, he hoped that he didn't made a wrong decision tonight, that letting Kuroro Lucifer to enter his life and heart was not that as bad as he imagined it would be.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxox

P.S. I'm really sorrrrrrrrrrrry guys! haha~! I hope against hope that you like this chapter! Don't forget to review, okay! REVIEW FELLAS, REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5: A Dream

Note: Hmm... well you people don't really need to read this but I want you to read it so... READ THIS FIRST.

First of all, thank you so much for the reviews I'm getting from you! Seriously, I never thought that it would only take a love scene just to make you all people speak? And you guys really liked my 4th chapter!? I thought you all gonna kill me! Ahaha, I could see how my Traffic Graph reached its unbelievable peak just few days after posting my 4th chapter. And your comments is getting to my nerves.. you should have said earlier! You people love LEMONS... Don't you? Haha~!

By the way. I want to ask something. You see, I'm talking with one of my idol writers here, bonbonpich-chan, who made The Sun Also Shines At Night. She recommended to me to look for a beta-reader, in that way my work might got even better, and I'm dying for others ideas anyway! And I'm not that confident with my work... OKAY bonbonpich-chan, yeah, sometimes I'm too full of myself XD I got a loooot of attitude problems.. hehe ^^. Anyway, I really need a beta reader. And please, would you be? Please help me out! Last time, I received a comment about me... well... how should I say this... 'copying' the writing style of my fellow writers, kurisleen-chan. Yeah, I won't deny. Her work was the very first KuraKuro fic I had read here. So I kinda... adopted the way she writes. I'm really sorry Kleen-chan! I didn't mean to, this is my first time, please I beg your pardon.

So... yeah! That's my problem now. I want to learn how to wield my own writing style. And I BADLY need a beta. You see, unlike those KuraKuro fic here, I'm up for more romance and fluffs than complicated plots (but I"m assuring you that I'm doing my best not to lose the characterization!). Really, those awesome complicated-plotted fics like WH (which I just finished reading), Balance, Hunt for Entangled, and the others inflicted enough holes in my brain... Oh God, blood all over! Let's make something different this time around! Romance desu~! Yeah, I admit. I'm a pervert. Hehe~! Oh come on...

But really, I want to hear suggestion from the 'experts,' and I think I have to work on my grammar more... So please, for betas around, volunteer and raise your hands then PM me right away!

Well, I think you'll like this chapter. O.O

Okay, enough! Let's get this started. Oh, by the way.. Heck, why do I always forgot this?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HXH. If I do, then I'm the luckiest person on the whole world!

Chapter 5: Just Got Married - CUUUT! Oops, sorry direk! Take 2!

Chapter 5: A Dream.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxox

_' I want to be strong.'_

_'The kind of strength that can vanish all the wondering spirits into the deepest level of hell...'_

It was so dark. He was alone, wrapped and bounded by his own chains. He was bared. The chains had gripped his whole body, making him unable to move. He was hung, the chains had groped tightly around his arms. The chains were cold and hard, and it was inflicting him pain. These chains were conjured by none other than his wrath and sorrow, a bottomless pit of hatred. He felt so cold, he was alone in this black-pitched emptiness, naked and restrained by the remnants of his beloved kins. Grief.

This place was familiar, he thought. He had been there before. Or... He has been there all along. Yes, ever since that day when everyone left him alone, leaving him with nothing but pain and sorrow. He has been living his life on the dark and cold, ever since. Yes, dark... and cold.. and he was alone... filled with his cry for justice, having his bottomless anger.. giving himself a reason why he still have to live this life... alone... he let the darkness to take over.. he could smell blood with his own hands, he could hear the chains' clatter... he indulged himself into the dark, making the chains grip him tighter, letting the chains grope his neck, choking him...

Everything was getting worst. But he didn't mind. This was what he wanted anyway. He wanted his hatred to grow deeper, making him stronger and smarter, making him strong enough to ease the pain.

But this pain was pass endurance. He could breath no more. He was going to die, here. Alone. In the dark. He felt numb, he wanted to stop the chains from gripping harder, but the pain he conjured himself was eating him alive. He wanted to scream, but no voice came from his constricted throat. And he wanted to save his remaining breath, hoping that he could make out of this living hell. But on the other hand, he felt so tired. Really tired. He suddenly desired to let the chain on his neck to do its job and end it all. He really missed them all. All of them.

But how about the justice for their deaths? How about the sacred remnants of them? How about their cries and screams that were still ringing on his ears? How about all of his parents' effort to let him live in order to have revenge?

He was lost. He never felt so lost like this before. It was like when he was wandering around his wrecked village, with dead bodies around, with their hollowed eye socket, looking for someone like him who survived. A pain pass endurance, much more worst than any way of death.

The chains were taking over. This was the end, he thought. Heaving a deep breath, he whispered...

"Help... me... Please... I can't take it... anymore..."

He closed his eyes, giving up. He really did wasted his last breath, asking some help while knowing that he was alone, and no one would hear his plead. No one could see how he was suffering. No one would understand him, that was why he was alone in here in the first place. No one would be able to rescue him. No one.

It all started from his right hand, where the chains came from. A cold hand was trying to break loose the chains around his arms from the palm. Surprisingly, the chains stopped moving. But its tight grip was still on.

next, another hand touched the chains around his neck. Slightly, it loosened, letting him breath, gradually. The hand from the neck then ran down to his left arm, then went back to the chest, then to his bare back. Then it firmed around his waist. The hands were so cold, but it gave a peculiar warmth. He lifted his eyes slowly when he felt the hands' owner's breath. It was a man with a dark pair of eyes, with a raven hair that wasn't slicked just like what he had expected  
. An arm around his waist, and a hand that was gently touching his right hand, preventing the chains to come out. The man was painfully familiar, but he couldn't help it when the man sweetly smiled at him. It was still cold and dark, but the warmth from the man's smile had bade his blood to run again. He smiled back, though he actually intended to say 'thank you.' The chains had loosened completely. Then he felt his feet touched the invisible floor. He hears thuds when the chains had started to fall from his body, as the smiling man brushed his lips on his. It was familiar too, the man's lips were so soft... and irresistible. He easily gave in when the man deepened the kiss and entwined his fingers on a hand that was producing chains. He held it so tight this time, like he would never, ever, let it go for the rest of his life. Everything was so familiar with him. So familiar...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurapika's eyes snapped open. And as he blinked to make his blurred vision to be clear, he saw the last thing that might happen on Earth. He knew he just had a nightmare before he woke up. But this was a literal nightmare. And he badly wanted to wake up as soon as possible.

In the view was none other than the Spider head, Kuroro Lucifer, with his hair obscuring a cross tattoo on his forehead and his eyes firmly shut. His face was just an inch from Kurapika's Hi breathing was normal, so he was really asleep. They were in the same bed, under the same white sheet. They were facing each other, Kurapika on the left side while Kuroro took the right. The Kuruta could see Kuroro's pale face clearly, his baby-face look when he had his bangs on. Kurapika could see Kuroro's pale lips. he suddenly remembered something. _'Yeah, I think I already know how those lips tastes like.'_ He was certain of it. And gradually, all of the memories of last night's events brought his senses back on realization with an awful thud. The memories of Kuroro kissing him torridly made him feel like pushing the man off the bed... and an urge to taste those pale lips again. Kurapika mentally slapped himself.

The kid's eyes were wide open, and it opened wider, if possible, when the lips he had been looking suddenly moved.

"I wish I had stolen Pakunoda's ability even before she died,' the man said with a sarcastic tone. He then opened his eyes. "At least I'll have an idea of what's going on your mind as you look at me like that." He added with a smile.

"Jerk." Kurapika greeted with a deadly glare.

"Good morning too, Kurapika," tha man greeted back. "Sleep well?"

"As if you care."

"Of course I care. I'm your husband. We just got married last right, right?"

"Can you hear yourself?" an eerie chill ran down Kurapika's spine upon hearing those words. Hell, what a nice way to start the day.

"Yes, I am. As well as your moans in your sleep," the man taunted.

"What!?" Kurapika decided to start moving out of the bed when Kuroro blurted.

"Well, last night I heard you moaning in your sleep. You had a nightmare, I suppose?"

Then the kid remembered. He has a dream just now. A familiar dream, he was certain of that he had the same dream before. But somehow, he felt like that it has some changes this time. But he couldn't recall. He really couldn't remember, but he felt that this man who was leaning his back on the mattress with a sarcastic and teasing smile on his face has something to do with that change.

And speaking of, it was just then when Kurapika realized something. He was on his way to climb off the bed when he found and felt that his right hand was entangled with Kuroro's left. Their fingers were entwined, and Kuroro was holding his small hand with a gentle firm. It felt painfully familiar.

"Let go." Kurapika coldly said while eyeing his right hand.

"How cold. I just comforted you on your nightmare. And this is how you'll pay me back?"

"What do you mean?" the kid then eyes his right hand's captor.

Kuroro went on a sitting positon, without letting go of Kurapika's hand.

"I was awakened when I heard you moaned in the middle of the night. You were murmuring something. I didn't caught what you have said, though. I was about to wake you up when I noticed you hand clutching into a fist. The I chose to relax your hand by entwining my own to it. Then you suddenly stopped moaning and moving. I didn't let it go, for you were holding so tight."

History seemed to love to repeat itself. A faint flash of red went on the blond's cheeks. His eyes widened, unbelieving. But without Kuroro's knowledge, something else was encrypting on Kurapika's mind aside from being shy.

"Don't joke around. I will never do such thing," Kurapika countered, convincing himself.

"I'm surprised myself. I know you will never do such thing. But you did. And that's not my problem anymore," the dark-eyed man sardonically said.

"Whatever you say. Moving on, I'm no longer asleep, so would you mind to let go of my hand now? I've got a lot of things to do."

Kuroro faked a grief face before doing what he was told. The Kuruta was sure that it was fake, but rather, it was quiet convincing.

"Kurapika, have an off today."

The kid halted on his way to the bathroom when Kuroro called and announced the unexpected order.

"Come again?"

"You heard me. Have a day-off today."

"And why?"

"You look dead on your feet. You caught cold. You used your scarlet eyes for almost a day yesterday. Believe me, if only you could see yourself in the mirror, I bet you'll beg me for a day-off. Relax today. Take the whole day to rest. I can manage the remaining jobs anyway."

"Stop acting like my older brother, will you? How come you became concern with my well-being?" Kurapika exasperated.

"I'm not acting like a brother. I'm doing my job as your boss.. and your husband. I don't want to hassle myself when you pass out, just because I forced you to do something that I can handle on my own," Kuroro said, teasing the standing boy.

"I'm not that weak, bastard! And will you please stop addressing yourself as my _'husband'_," Kurapika felt an imaginary hump on his throat, making him hard to say the last word. "It's really creepy."

The Kuruta took huge steps towards the bathroom, keeping himself away from the taunting jerk who was lying on the bed lazily because he really didn't want to ruin the morning entirely, for the sun was shining brightly outside and it showered the place with the warmth and light. Only the wet moisture lingering on the air was the remnants of the heavy rain last night.

The light coming from the outside was not enough for the blond kid to see another thing that would definitely wreck his whole day. As the small window near the ceiling was allowing only few shade of light to enter the comfort room, Kurapika then turned the light on. Then he was stunned, frozen when he landed his eyes on the huge mirror above the sink.

"Holy crap."

Just below his ears, neck, shoulder and upper part of chest were some purplish small marks, fairly scattered all over the place. It took almost a minute for him to muster enough will to push his shirt up to check if his tummy got the same marks. His instincts never failed him. And what was more, bigger marks were visible in his chest. He noticed a light red marks around his wrists, remembering how the bastard groped his hands and how he was pinned on the door last night. He walked nearer to the mirror, clearly checking the marks and running his fingers through them,checking for humps.

"I got married to a sadistic pedophile using the sacred oath tradition of my clan. What the hell."

Clueless of what to do, he resorted to conjure his Chain Jail and summoned his Holy Chain, hoping it would help. The cross-shaped pendant was about to run to his neck when he froze.

He suddenly remembered the dream he had. He finally remembered it, he had the same dream before when he was thinking of a weapon that he wanted to materialize when he was introduced to nen. He got the idea of chain as weapon from that dream.

But unlike before, the dream he just had was different. He could somehow remember that someone was taking the chains off from him. He couldn't tell who it was, though. But he somewhat had an eerie idea of who _'he'_ was.

_'And when that time comes, I promise I will make you scream. So brace yourself.'_

The blond's head was creepily reminded of that statement. While swearing that he would die first before that time come, he had another thought in the back of his mind.

He realized then what kind of deal he had entered with the Genei Ryodan leader. He realized how sacred was that Kurutan oath ceremony he had shared with Kuroro Lucifer last night. He remembered that moment when they almost make love, and he couldn't help it but to chuckle with his narrow escape from the scene. Really, that was close.

"Brace myself, huh?"

Remembering Kuroro's disappointed face when Kurapika stopped his attempt to destroy the Kuruta's remaining dignity any further last night, he some how had an idea. No. A lot of ideas of what the Spider head was planning for him. Imagine, he found himself full of hickeys on the neck on the first day of the deal. And it was morning. Then what did he expects to happen next time? To have a sever pain on his back? The mere thought of upcoming living hell days were enough to crush Kurapika's insides. He hoped that his soul wouldn't part his body when this day end.

"What a waste of nen."

The Chain Jail, along with the Holy Chain, then vanished from his hand as he brought it back to his side. Heaving a sigh, he thought. _'Marking me as your property by using love marks? How clever.'_

Kuroro Lucifer was surely had prepared a pack of more crazy stunts awaiting to be unveiled. This was just a jump start. Kurapika was certain that the Spider head must had a lot of stuffs that were stored for him. Kuroro would definitely take the the of his life by messing around with the Kuruta who restricted his ability and made him go through a lot just to be free. Now that he _'owned_' the boy, it was the time to play and have some fun.

_'Okay then. Let's play your game.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kuroro wasn't surprised when the blond Kuruta emerged out of the bathroom after almost an hour. For he was wearing a white robe that was oddly wrapped tightly around his body, covering his chest and neck. On the contrary, Kurapika was surprised to see the black-haired Spider head still on the bed, leaning his back on the headboard, clutching a book, but looking at him. He half expected this, though. Regaining his composure, he reached for the cabinet near the bathroom's door. He was half way there again when Kuroro spoke.

"Did the Holy Chain helped?"

The boy halted, looking mildly surprised, but it turned into a pissed-off one when he looked at the man.

"Obviously, it did not."

A satisfied and nasty smile was drawn across Kuroro's face. It made the boy unnerved, knowing that the man was having so much fun teasing him. He just rolled his eyes and resumed to pace to the cabinet.

Huge clothes inside the cabinet reminded him that he wasn't inside his own room. But then he lingered his eyes upon the clothes, noticing that most of Kuroro's clothes were having collar, suitable for covering his neck. He got some collared clothes as well, even some turtle necked too. Frowning, he closed the cabinet and started to walk to the door, out of the room. for the third crazy time, he halted when Kuroro called him.

"Kurapika."

"What!" Kurapika yelled when he froze, half way to the door.

"Don't bother yourself to cover the hickeys. I'm serious when I ordered you to take an off. Wear comfortable clothes, the weather today seems to be nice. You're staying inside the manor for the whole day anyway."

"I'm not your slave. Or your child. Or your younger brother. Or your wife. I will do whatever I want. The last thing that I want to happen is for everyone to see, especially Clario-chan, that my neck is decorated with hickeys. So stop ruining the day, will you? If you want to see person having hickeys as necklace then look for someone that will let you to suck their necks. stop pestering me, pervert!"

He almost ran his way to the door, avoiding more of Kuroro's provocations. Fortunately, the door wasn't close. He saw the man's chuckling face as he close the door roughly. He walked his way to his room, which was a bit farther from Kuroro's. Hoping that no one was around, he looked sideways as he paced casually. Remembering Kuroro's chuckle, he thought.

_'This is just the beginning. Brace yourself for more.'_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxox

P.S. Sorry for the late update and for the short chapter. Actually this one is supposed to be long but since I already received a DEMAND from _someone_ over there~ I have no choice but to update ^^. Hehe. Anyway, my next chapters are happened to be flashbacks, and I'm pretty sure that everyone already knew the news about the revelations of Kurapika's past...*screaming: THIS IS THE END OF THE WOOOORLD!* And my 6th chapter has something to do on that. I'll be waiting for that one-shot manga this Dec. (come to think of it, a early Christmas gift from Santa for meee!) before proceeding to the other stuffs.. so expect mooooore delays. And let me remind you again. I DON'T HAVE ME OWN COMPUTER. Keeping this fic is seriously boring huge holes in my pockets. You wanna help me? DONATE A PC! Please be patient, to tell you the truth, I don't know myself why am I writing this long fic despite the goddamn fact that I'm a beggar~! but reading all of your nice comments are giving me the guts to continue.

So for the betas out there, I'll be waiting! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6: A Gift

NOTE: Okay, sorry for the wait!

First thing. To LordOfTheWest-chan; I want to say thank you for your offer as beta for my work. But I just... realized that it would take more time and effort if I ask for a beta help. I could see that all of us are so busy, me too! Believe it or not. But I can't make you all wait anymore ^^. I badly want more of your comments so that I might got inspiration again to continue my latest chapter. I just finished writing my 11th chapter last night. And I almost bang my own head out of laughing because the chapter I made was so funny and fluffy. I really dunno where the hell I got my idea with that part. And I'm sure you'll all like that. Since Lord-chan said that my grammar is not that bad, I decided to put everything on my own hands. So.. here! Chapter 6!

Hmm, I dunno if you'll like this, but I'm dying for the reactions. Hehe ^^. By the way, thank you so much for your reviews and your faith in me. Someone actually said that I'm _popular_ here already~! Ahaha, can't help myself for being so full... So... I want to make more of the show!

Okay. Enough. Again, for those who wants to give advice or help or anyone who could see any error in my work, don't hesitate to PM me or review. I'm widely open for criticism. Hihi~!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HxH.

Chapter 6: A Gift.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

After making sure that the marks were surely covered, Kurapika emerged from his own room and made his way to the kitchen near the sala, just few doors away from his own. He was wearing a white, turtle-neck T-shirt paired with black pants, both perfectly fitted his body. He himself knew that he looked odd, wearing something like that despite of the hot atmosphere. But there was no way around. And besides, he was about to spend the whole day inside the mansion. He couldn't disobey Kuroro's orders, he knew that himself. Thinking of locking himself inside his room for the whole day (so that he could change into more comfortable clothes), he stood frozen on the very scene he saw inside the kitchen.

On the farthest corner of the round dining table sat Kuroro, feeding a brown-haired little girl who was contentedly seating on the man's lap while munching some chocolate cupcake. Seeing the innocent girl in that close proximity with the feared Genei Ryodan leader, the blond suddenly felt a crazy urge to run to the table to snatch the poor kid out of harm's way. But what made Kurapika caught off-guard was the way the girl laugh at Kuroro, while the man was gently reaching a cupcake he was holding to the girl's mouth to have a bite. He couldn't understand. Clario was well-lectured about _'strangers'_ that might do bad, that she must not talk to persons that _'she doesn't know.'_

But he was backed on the present time when Kuroro looked at his sudden appearance on the kitchen door. The brown-haired girl looked on his direction as well, when she noticed her baby sitter averting his eyes on there.

"Kurapika-niisan!" she exclaimed.

"Finally, I thought you're gonna lock yourself inside your room forever. Come on, Miho-san prepared a nice breakfast," Kuroro, meanwhile, broke his pale lips into a smile, though he was already smiling while feeding Clario earlier. The smile was shockingly sweet, but Kurapika knew that he was faking it. Even if it was convincing, it was surely a fake one.

"Good morning, my dear," an old woman in a tight bun and was wearing an apron while holding a tray full of goods was approaching the dining table. Kurapika automatically submitted himself inside and paced to the elder, taking the heavy tray from her.

"I'll do it."

"Oh, thank you, dear," the old woman smiled at the thoughtful boy. The blond smiled back.

Eyeing Kuroro, Kurapika walked to the table and placed the tray in front of the man and the little girl. The old woman next to him then took the tray's contents out of it, placing a teacup in Kuroro's side and another one to Kurapika, who was still standing and lingering his eyes to Kuroro, confusion written all over his face.

"Hey there, Kurapika, dear. Take your seat. Let me do this, I'm not that old!" the old woman said while lifting the teapot and had poured some hot tea on Kuroro's cup.

"Thank you, Miho-san," Kuroro murmured. He lifted the cup from the saucer.

Having a thought that these two innocent people didn't have the faintest idea that this man in front of them was a ruthless killer and a greedy thief, Kurapika pushed himself to take a seat next to Kuroro, but adjusting it a bit away from the man.

"Look! Kurapika-niisan, Cross-sama was finally healed!" it was the girl on Kuroro's lap. She was still munching some cupcake.

"Clario-chan! For how many times do I have to tell you not to talk when your mouth is full!" the old woman scolded the girl, as some bits of the cupcake flew out from her mouth as she spoke.

"Sorry- " the girl mumbled then covered her mouth with her cupcake-free hand. Clario then chewed hard and swallowed before unveiling her dark-tinted teeth.

"Look! Cross-sama is no longer hiding inside his room! He said he's not sick anymore, and he promised me he will play with me later when I got stars from school!" the girl shared her good news excitedly. Kurapika was taken aback when the silly girl added. "Cross-sama is so handsome, isn't he?"

Kuroro made a slight chuckle and patted the girl's head, then whispered. "Thanks for the compliment, Clario-chan. For that, do you want me to buy anything for you when I got home?"

"Hmm..." Clario tapped her cheek with one of her fingers from his hand where a cupcake was held earlier. Bits of cupcake had stuck on her face. "I don't want anything. I just want you to be back soon, Cross-sama."

"Wow, that's really sweet," Kuroro said.

"Clario! Look at that, you look so dirty! I told you to behave! Go to the sink and wash your hands and face, now!" the old woman ordered the girl.

"Calm down, Miho-san! I didn't get any dirt on my uniform!" the girl reluctantly get off from Kuroro's lap and paced to the sink. Mihp-san followed suit. "Don't get your clothes wet, Clario-chan. Seriously, is she really a girl?" the old woman whispered her last phrase.

Taking the advantage of the others' absence, Kurapika started with, "How come-"

"Later," Kuroro simply answered the impending question.

Kurapika thought it would be risky too, to talk about the matter here and now. He gave Kuroro a questioning glare and the man just sipped some tea from his cup as a response. Kurapika was unnerved. But he couldn't do anything anyway. He just looked down on the tea cup Miho-san served to him. He actually didn't saw the woman poured the tea on it, for he was too consumed with deep thoughts. He was his own reflection on the tea, noting some dark lines underneath his eyes. He heaved a deep sigh and leaned his back on the chair, looking upward to the ceiling.

"What's with the sigh?" Kuroro curiously asked after parting his lips from the cup's rim. The blond didn't answered.

"Hey."

The boy's eyes slowly closed, then it slowly opened again, halfway. Kuroro felt a bit surprised with Kurapika for showing those helpless gestures.

"I'm just feeling so tired.. of being fooled and manipulated... by you, again and again."

Silence took over the kitchen's warm space. Kuroro opted not to answer the helpless looking Kuruta.

"Thinking that everything was just... a made-up story of you... I still couldn't believe I was stupid enough to fall and believe your lies..." Kurapika mumbled.

"You're not that stupid. I'm just a bit cleverer than you. Stop blaming yourself. And you need not to. the eyes are in safe hands, and they are yours. Stop worrying and focus on what we have to do to get them all."

"Easy for you to say," the Kuruta countered, a sarcastic chuckle escaped from his lips.

"Kurapika, I thought-"

"Yes, yes," Kurapika exhaled with annoyance. "We already talked about it. We made a deal. I woke up with hickeys on my neck this morning, then I saw Clario-chan on your lap while having breakfast. She _supposedly _must not know about your true identity. But the way she laughs at you as though she was being fed by her father really got my nerves! And even Miho-san! I bet Taka-san must have something to do in here too! I must be the only one here who doesn't have any idea about Cross-sama's true identity, and everyone must having so much fun while fooling me around!" The enraged Kuruta couldn't hold it anymore, though he tried to suppress some and didn't raised his voice too much, but enough to make Kuroro look to the door where Miho-san and Clario had gone for the sink.

"Kurapika, cut the crap out. They might hear you," Kuroro lingered his eyes on the door and spoke naturally. His poker face was really unnerving. He then just sipped some of his tea, posturing like he wasn't affected with the blond's uproar at all. He was sure that Kurapika wouldn't make anything that might upset Clario, like hearing the two of them fighting first thing in the morning. " told you, I'll explain later. The three of them has nothing to do with this. Calm yourself down. They are coming back."

As he spoke, two figures were emerging from the door. Clario, wearing a white long-sleeved blouse and knee-length purple-and-black checkered jumpre skirt, was fixing her black neck tie. Miho-san, meanwhile, was combing the girl's hair using her own hand. The sight brought Kurapika back to his sense. Grunting, he reached for the tea cup and sipped some of the warm liquid.

"Hurry up, Clario-chan! You'll be late for school. The bus might arrive by now," the old woman fixed the girl's collar as she push Clario out of the door of the kitchen.

"Wait!" the girl escaped from the old woman's hold and ran back to the dining table. She climbed back to Kuroro's lap and tugged the man's neck.

"See you later, Cross-sama!" Clario then planted a kiss on Kuroro's check. His face didn't changed its expression but his eyes showed surprise.

"See you later too, dear. Take care," gaining from the sudden shock, he smiled and greeted back. "Don't forget the stars, okay?" he added.

"Ay-yay!"

Clario climbed off from Kuroro, then approached Kurapika. As she paced, she opened her arms and it made Kurapika lean a bit for the girl to reach him easily. Clario wrapped her arms to the blond's neck then kissed Kurapika's cheek too.

"See you too, Kurapika-niisan!"

"Same to you. Behave yourself in school," Kurapika couldn't help but to feel a bit happy with the girl's sweetness.

Clario bade goodbye and ran, while Miho-san was pacing after her, clutching a lunch box and shouting, "Clario! Don't run!

"What a sweet and cute child we have, Honey," a baritone voice roughly pulled Kurapika out of his musings. He shot a deadly glare to Kuroro, who made a sweet and contented smile in response. The man seemed to have so much fun pulling the Kuruta's foot and drawing such reactions from him.

"Shut up."

The man chuckled.

"No wonder. My, I'm lucky to have cute Kurutas on my home. Oh, by the way," he looked teasingly on Kurapika's eyes. "You're so cute and hot last night."

Okay. That was it.

"I'm off to my room. I want more rest," Kurapika rapidly got on his feet and turned, as his face started to flush furiously.

"Wait a minute."

No choice, Kurapika stopped his track and pushed himself around to face the man.

"What?"

Kuroro got on his feet too, wearing the same teasing smile and look, matched with his white polo and black pants along with an untied blue necktie. He was oddly wearing a bandage on his forehead, probably to hide his cross-shaped tattoo.

"I'll be out for a while, I'll fix something. I want you to stay here- and no work whatsoever. Don't even check emails. Have a lazy ass today. Understand?"

"Fine," the boy curtly responded.

"And another," Kuroro then titled his chin a bit and buttoned the only button on the collar of his shirt that was (intentionally, for Kurapika) left undone. He grabbed back his teasing smile while letting his arms down to his sides.

"Are you serious?" the enraged Kuruta exasperated.

"Yes, I am," the man curtly responded.

"You got your own hands, why don't you do it yourself, bastard!"

"My hands are filthy, you see. And I don't feel like doing it. And..." Kuroro made a face. _"I'm your master now, you must do your job to serve me and make me happy."_

Kuroro swore he saw a flash of red on the blond's eyes as Kurapika's face flushed even more.

"You are the maddest person I've ever met in my life."

"Whatever that means, I'll take it as a compliment. Now, do the work." The man smirked as he handed the necktie to the boiling boy. Nowhere else to run, Kurapika paced to the man and roughly tugged the tie. The bastard actually pulled the tie out of his collar to add more job to do for Kurapika.

"You really love messing around with me, don't you?" Kurapika hissed while snaking his arms with the tie around Kuroro's neck.

"Hmm..." _Obviously._

Awkward silence filled the small distance between the two as Kurapika do the tie hurriedly. He was looking only on the tie. _Focus on the tie. _Though he could feel Kuroro's eyes amusingly watching.

"Cross- I mean-"

"Call me Cross-sama."

"Huh?"

"Call me Cross-sama, all the time. Everyone in here doesn't know know who really I am. I told you that we'll be back to normal, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did. Well... Cross-sama," Kurapika tried again while thinking that the name was better than Kuroro, or Kuroro-sama, or Danchou. "I already came up with my second favor."

"Good."

"Order your Spiders not to harm my friends."

"As expected," Kurapika finally finished the tie and backed away a little as Kuroro arranged it to the center of his collar. Kurapika felt a bit anxious, but he was sure that Kuroro would comply to his request.

"Sure. Just tell them not to mess around with us too."

"Yes, I'll talk to them," relieved with the man's answer, he watched the Spider head smooth the tie on his chest. Kuroro didn't slicked his hair that time. Kurapika wondered why. Along with the tattoo-free forehead, with bangs on and a plae face and lips, Kuroro looked so young and annoyingly handsome. The Kuruta shook his brain for having such crazy thought.

On the other side, Kuroro must have noticed Kurapika and somehow guessed what was on the boy's mind. Planning to tease the poor lad again, he paced a step towards Kurapika.

It was really fast and unexpected. Kurapika scolded himself for letting his guard down as Kuror stepped on him and wrapped an arms around the Kuruta's waist. Kurapika's wide opened eyes turned to scarlet as Kuroro's lips brushed against his. As though the Spider head used nen, Kurapika stood frozen there, paralyzed, as some of memories from last night crossed his mind.

It only lasted for some seconds. But for Kurapika, it was like couple of hours of torture. He felt he was about to explode out of shame. He pushed the Spider head away and stepped back. Kuroro, meanwhile, wore the same expression last nohgt when the Kurutan oath was successfully fulfilled.

"Miho-san's tea really tastes nice, isn't it?" he teased more while taking his sweet time looking at Kurapika's agitated face and bright scarlet eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

"Bidding goodbye," he said as though it was the most obvious thing on this world.

"Bidding goodbye! Are you out of your mind! You just..." Kurapika looked for any other word. "... harassed me, you pervert!"

"Hey, calm down, kid. It's just a kiss. And besides, we actually sucked each others' tongue last night, didn't we? What's with the uproar?"

"SHUT UP!"

Kuroro was obviously suppressing his chuckle. No, he it was not a chuckle anymore. He wanted to laugh his guts out loud. So he let a smirk draw across his face.

And for the first time in his life, Kurapika wanted to cry out of shame and regret. He was now sure of it. He just made the biggest mistake of his life last night. His eyes were in flames along with his face. He never squirmed as worst as this time before. He felt so weak and stupid, as though Kuroro just sucked out his life and soul when they kissed. And speaking of, Kuroro's smile of triumph completely took all of Kurapika's senses, forgetting to keep his guard always on, the Spider head even had the guts to pace to him again to reach his blond head then gently patted it the pressed a kiss on his forehead as a finale.

"Goodbye. Take care, Honey." Kuroro smiled as he spoke the epilogue.

And after doing what must be said and done, the Genei Ryodan leader left the room.

Kurapika felt like he was killed again and again and again. If only he really didn't care about the Kuruta eyes anymore, he must had hung himself a long time ago. His head was a bit spinning due to too much thinking and his use of the eyes. He then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It was then when he opened them again, it was back on their normal hue.

He was walking back to his room when his phone rang.

"I'm not going anywhere, stop budgering."

_"No, I won't. I want to ask some favor. Go back to my room, there's a package over there. Underneath it is an envelope. Ask Miho-san to send it on post mail. Got it?"_

"Fine. I got it."

_"And by the way... I'm sorry for the hickeys. I hope I can make up to you."_

Kurapika felt like he was shot by a bullet across the heart. Did the Genei Ryodan leader just said _sorry_ to him!?

"W-What's with you this time! Will- Will you stop joking like that!"

A silence...

_"The package is for you. I hope you'll like it. See you later."_

The phone went off.

_Okay... What just happened!?_pacing to Kuroro's room, Kurapika wondered what was with the Spider head's sudden change. As he opened the door, a box on the bed side table immediately caught his eyes. He reached or it. It was wrapped with brown paper. He sat on the bed and took the box. He ripped the wrapper, and it reaveled two cylindrical, metal-framed containers, holding something that made Kurapika's eyes widened.

A pair of Kuruta eyes.

He couldn't believe it. Kurapika used gyou to check the eyes' authenticity.

They were real.

The Kuruta lingered his eyes on it. He never felt like this before.

_'The package is for you, I hope you'll like it.'_

"These are..." the first ever pair of Kuruta eyes that became Kurapika's. And remembering Kuroro, he recalled the man's order. He looked back on the table.

There was a letter, but there was no envelope.

Without any hesitation, he took the letter and read it.

_"Never mind the favor. I told you I don't want you to do any work today._

_Here's a pair of eyes. Think of it as a down payment for the deal, and an apology gift for the hickeys. I'm really sorry about them, I was carried away last night. By the way..._

_Thank you so much for giving me a chance to prove myself to you. You made me so happy last night._

_I wish our deal would work out. Expect another pair once we settle more stuffs. I hope you like it._

_Thank you again for the chance. I promise you won't regret your decision._

_Kuroro."_

Kurapika's eyes opened wider. He didn't know what to think and feel. Hell, why did that man had these effects on him?

The boy reached for his phone again, but he stopped when he found Kuroro's name, or should he say, Cross-sama's phone number on the address list. He wanted to call, but what the hell would he going to say? He wondered why Kuroro was acting like that way. Kuroro was not the shy type, Kurapika was so sure about that. But why on earth did Kuroro made a letter like this? Why did the letter suggested that the Spider head was some shy, sweet and hopeless romantic moron? But on the other side, it was better like this. At least, Kuroro wouldn't witness how Kurapika blush while reading every word of the letter. Or he might pull the hell out of him again and steal another kiss.

Thinking that Kuroro might be waiting for any answer, he resorted to the same gesture the man did to escape the embarrassment, he started to type...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"What do you mean, Danchou!"_

"The chain-assassin, I can't kill him."

He was pacing to the same old abandoned building where they used to hide during the York Shin auction ordeal. It was been a while since the last time he set his foot outside. He really didn't want to use his teleportation skill to have some walk along the alleys and to savor the warm atmosphere brought by that morning. But he was rather in a hurry.

"But why!?"

_"It's hard to explain," _the next line answered to the sandy-haired boy as Shalnark unbelievably inquired.

"But... What will gonna happen to us? What will gonna happen to you?"

_"I don't know."_

"But really, Danchou. Why can't you kill him?"

_"I'm only few blocks away. I'll explain later to you."_

"Okay Danchou. I'll tell them. See you."

_"Okay."_

Kuroro was pounding his head of the things he that he would tell to his comrades. Everything was blown-off. He thought that everything was flawless until a small hole wrecked everything apart. But the kid himself didn't seem to know about the hole, so how come Kuroro would be aware of it?

He came to halt when he finally reached the building's entrance. But suddenly, his phone rang. A message was sent to him and it was from none other than the source of all of these troubles.

_"I found it. Thank you for keeping your word."_

_'The perfect words that I want to receive from you.'_ Kuroro couldn't help himself to smile, as everything was going alright just like what he wanted...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxox

P.S. So... Kurapika is a blond version of Gon! His past just got released this week! What a reckless, rude and happy-go-lucky kid you are, Kura-chan! and even his parents... His mother is so cute while his father looked so ordinary.. And he got dark hair.. I kinda wish it's not black... FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

Okay. I want to spoil you guys. Since Kanon-chan said I'm popular... I want to make a scene. And I want you to have more faith in me so I decided to spoil a part of this fic, that I will bet with my life, that you will like. Don't read it if you couldn't wait for me any longer. But anyway... Let's test your curiosity.

SPOILER ALERT: okay guys... KURAPIKA. IS. ABOUT. TO. BE. A... ONE-NIGHT HOOKER. Yeah, a hot chick. A CRAZY BITCH. Ahaha~! But don't worry! this fic is really a Yaoi, I wont turn him into a girl at the end. I just.. want you to see Kurapika's THE OTHER SIDE. Let's see how desperate he is when it comes to the Kuruta eyes!

Okay! Don't forget to REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7: A Nightmare

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HxH.

Chapter 7: A Nightmare.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Mama... Pa- Papa?"

The horrifying scene crushed his bloody sight. The rotten smell whipped his stomach, he badly wanted to throw up. The gore sight brought a hell atmosphere, the gross was getting under his skin, reaching for his crumbling heart. He could feel his tears running down his cheeks, a drop fell on the edge of his bleeding, shaking lips. He gritted his teeth and intentionally bit his lips, hoping he was just having a terrible nightmare. And for the first time in his life, he wished his five senses to stop working. The taste of blood and tears. The smell of decaying flesh. The sight of the numerous lifeless corpses. The dead air was lingering around, touching his skin. The suffocating silence of the once bountiful, busy and noisy place. This was too much for him to understand. He didn't understand. He never wanted to understand. Everything was too much for him to take. Too much. And he could no longer stand it.

His heart was screaming out with pain and regret along with his throat. He was calling out the names of his fellow tribesmen as he roamed this living hell. Tears were pouring down from his eyes. He stumbled as he tried to avoid tripping and looking on the dead bodies around the place, with the worst-looking injuries one could ever imagine. The news was indeed horrifying, but to see the tragedy itself was a first taste of hell. He loathed his sharp memory for the first time as he horribly recognized everyone. He loathed himself for leaving them for a while, then what greeted him when he got back was this. He loathed the thing that was happening. He loathed his eyes to the core, for the very first time.

Everyone's eyes were hollowed. On the very center of the village, were bunches of corpses. His world came crashing down to his feet. Bodies of children, some were the same of his age, while some were younger, were aligned. Their bodies were cut, slashed, beaten and struck on their most vital points. One could not imagine what kind of pain those injuries could bring on a living being, especially on those poor children. He ran to the bodies, but he halted when another thing hit him. He had to cover his mouth and nose due to t he rotten smell. More bodies were scattered in front of the kids'. Horrified expression were left to their faces, but with the absence of their eyes. And at the far-end of the line, another thing totally drove his sanity away for a moment.

He couldn't bring his feet to walk further. He didn't want to see it. He really couldn't. This was impossible. There was no way in hell they would just leave him behind. Here. Alone. There was no way. NO.

He forced himself to take a step. Slowly, he took another one. Then again. And again. Shaking, he reached a spot. Two familiar figures were lying with their faces on the ground. More tears shed his cheeks. His Crimson eyes grew brighter. His heart was filled with dread. Weakening, he walked near the two figures, one was a woman with blond hair. Another was a man with black strands. He keeled to them, murmuring.

"Mama? Papa?"

He reached for the figures' shoulders. They were hard and cold, he could feel them no matter how thick their clothes were. Slowly, he turned them to face him. His eyes widened. He almost faint.

Deep wounds. Terrified faces. Hollowed eyes.

"NOOOOO!"

Kurapika jerked awake by his own voice. His eyes were scarlet. His clothes were drenched with his sweat. He was catching his breath and clutching his chest, feeling like his heart was pulled out of it. It took just a fraction of seconds to remember what just happened. A nightmare... again.

"Kurapika?"

A soft voice called out from his room. Due to the nightmare's after shock, it took Kurapika some moments to recognize the voice's owner.

"Come in, Senritsu," he tried to collect himself despite the thought that his fellow worker would definitely ask him what his scream was all about. Dreading of recollecting his thoughts about the nightmare, he watched as the door opened and Senritsu emerged from it.

"Kurapika, are you alright?" quite forgetting to greet _'good morning'_ (which sounds a bit nonsense since Kurapika didn't looked good at all), the small, brown-haired girl inquired the Kuruta.

The blond boy, meanwhile, just heaved a sigh as he let his hand fall to his lap after clutching his chest. He felt so weak.

"Nightmare again, I suppose?" Senritsu tried to get the matter out of Kurapika's hands, as the boy didn't seem to eager to open the topic. The Kuruta, on the other side, curtly nodded and looked at the window beside his bed. The sun was brightly shining outside, showering warmth all over the place.

"Five consecutive days... Same images. I wonder what's going on with me..." Kurapika weakly buried his face on his hands, shoving his blond locks out of it.

"Kurapika, you've been working hard for the past few weeks, no wonder why it's taking its toll to your body. Your heart beat sounds really unstable. Just like when you had fever back there on York Shin. Take some rest, please. Don't push yourself too much," the kind woman advised with her utmost concern.

"You know I can't, Senritsu," Kurapika unintentionally countered.

"But think of it. What if you pass out again just like before? You don't even eat properly nowadays. You just like... killing yourself slowly and in a very painful way..."

"I'm sorry for making you worry again, Senritsu. But really, I'm fine. I was just badly woken by my usual nightmares. I can live with them, really," Kurapika convinced Senritsu... and himself.

"Kurapika-"

A shriek broke Senritsu's sentence. She and Kurapika bolted up and gestured each other to go out from the room. The Kuruta climbed off from his bed and left most of his thoughts there, as his boss' scream made him fully awake.

It was been a while since he went outside of the country when he and Senritsu accompanied his boss, Light Nostrad and his daughter, Neon. It was then when they found out that Neon's nen ability, Lovely Ghost Writing, which had brought fortune to her family, suddenly vanished. Out of misfortune, it was lost after Kurapika acquired a really expensive merchandise from an auction in York shin. A pair of Kuruta eyes. It cost millions. and it made the Nostrad's fortune to disperse instantly. Last week, he received a call from his friend, Killua, saying that the Spider head that he restrained from using nen, was actually looking for some nen remover to get rid of the restriction he placed upon the leader's heart. It didn't made Kurapika anxious or whatsoever. He was more preoccupied now with his employer's big problem. Right after Killua's call, Kurapika was called by Light Nostrad next. He wasn't surprised when the man almost cry in front of him out of anxiety about Neon's nen ability's sudden lost. That helplessness actually gave Kurapika what he really wanted, an upper hand and a steering wheel to maneuver the situation. The boy felt so honored when Mr. Nostrad asked him of what to do next. The chance he'd been waiting for.

The shriek turned into a crying fit when Senritsu and Kurapika reached the room where the sounds came from. They were made by none other than the spoiled, self-centered daughter of his boss. Neon was throwing everything away from her bed. Mountains of junk foods and snacks wrappers could be seen around. It wasn't clean like before, as there were no more maids in the huge mansion to clean them up. Neon, with her puffy eyes, suddenly turned her mattress upside down. Then she slumped it back on the bed and bent down, poking her head under it then pulled back after some seconds. She scratched her head before turning back as she heard Kurapika asked. "Is there any problem, Miss?"

"Is Daddy over there?" she gestured outside.

"No, we haven't seen him," Senritsu answered.

"I'm dead..." she murmured while cupping her face with her hands.

"What's the matter?" Kurapika asked again.

Neon looked straight to Kurapika with her puppy eyes. As she slowly let her hands fall, she uttered. "The Kuruta eyes. They are... missing."

"WHAT!?" Kurapika screamed, which made the other occupants of the room to jump a little. Meanwhile, the boy's heart sank. "What the hell do you mean!?" he blurted out, ignoring the girl's surprised and confused look.

"I don't know!" she weakly responded. "I really don't know! Last night before I sleep, I kept them on my vault," She pointed her vault that was placed on her bed side table. "I'm pretty sure that I safely put them on there! But when I woke up and opened it, it's already gone..." Her voice sounded like she was about to be mad.

Kurapika immediately paced to the vault. He lingered his eyes on it, noting that the vault's door was ajar. Thinking that the girl must just playing a nasty joke on them, he opened it. But only an empty space was seen on the view. The Kuruta then reached the vault's lock and examined it with his hands, checking if it was opened by force. Noting that the lock was still functioning, he resorted to his last phase of examination. The boy summoned his aura and focused them on his eyes. Ana as Kurapika used gyou, he sensed nothing. The Kuruta eyes must at least release some faint aura, as Kurapika believed that Kuruta eyes must hold some nen on them. But he couldn't feel anything at all except Senritsu's aura. His heart sank even lower, and before he could stop himself, he heard his own voice screaming.

"What the hell have you done! Where did you misplaced the eyes!" he turned back to Neon and Senritsu.

"I-I told you! I placed them inside the vault! I didn't-"

"Then you should have asked for me or Senritsu's help to add more security for it! Are you that careless? Do you have any idea of how important those eyes are? Are you even thinking!? You know that it's the only one remaining fortune that you and your father have! You know how important and sacred those eyes are! And you just lost them!? YOU'RE UNBELIEVABLE!"

"Kurapika!" Senritsu broke off when Kurapika had done it. Neon was taken aback by the blond's uproar, the she started crying harder.

"I'm really - hic!- sorry!" the girl sobbed as she wipe her own tears. "I'm really really SORRY! I - hic! - didn't mean to lose them! I know it's my fault, I didn't - hic! - take good care of them! I don't know what happened but - hic! - I never wanted to lose them!"

Senritsu pacified the crying girl by patting her back gently and handing her a handkerchief. As Neon wipe her tears with the piece of cloth, the music hunter shot a warning look at Kurapika. The Kuruta became aware that his eyes abruptly turned to scarlet. He ran one of his hand over his forehead and closed his eyes. He turned his back as well, trying his best to regain himself. It took almost a minute, but Kurapika forced himself to turn around again as he heard another voice.

"Neon, dear. What happened?"

Light Nostrad had't even reached the bed when Neon ran to him. She broke into more of crying when she buried herself on her father's embrace.

"Daddy! The Kuruta eyes... They are missing! I-I think I lost them! I'm really sorry..."

Mr. Nostrad's eyes widened with that unexpected bad news that morning. His face was drawn with grief and disappointment, as though he already lost everything in his life. He actually loosened his hug to her only daughter, Kurapika somehow thought that he would push Neon away and scold her just like what he did earlier. Light Nostrad stroked Neon's back and said, "It's alright, my dear. We will look for it. Stop crying..."

Kurapika didn't wasted anytime. He lunged himself to the bathroom, trying to look for them. He focused his aura on his eyes again. The Kuruta had his gyou on almost the whole day as he and Senritsu with Neon and her father tried to search the mansion.

After crying a lot and eating her dinner, Neon finally fell asleep. Mr. Nostrad, meanwhile, looked dead on his feet. Senritsu was tired as well, but no one looked so awful than the last survivor of the Kuruta clan. Senritsu had been convincing Kurapika to stop looking for the missing eyes for a while to take a break, adding that he hadn't eaten anything for the whole day. But the music hunter herself knew the she couldn't stand on Kurapika's was. Midnight fell, and everyone in the mansion was already asleep except for the blond who was sitting still on his bed, with his bright eye wide open. He was already feeling dizzy and his stomach was grumbling uncomfortably, but Kurapika didn't care. He had been working on finding information about the Kuruta eyes' whereabouts, having a deep encouragement from the first ever pair of eyes the he had managed to acquire. Though technically, the eyes were not his, that pair gave him the confident that if he would work harder, he would eventually get all of the pairs. He didn't stopped nor lazed around ever since they left York Shin. He decided to set his mind solely in search for the 36 pairs of Kuruta eyeballs after his ordeal with the Genei Ryodan, after beheading the Spiders when he restricted Kuroro Lucifer with his Judgement Chain. No matter how tired he was, Kurapika did his best to gain more information and helped his boss out from total bankruptcy.

But tonight, he felt useless. As though all of his efforts was wasted as the first pair of the Kuruta eyes had gone, to think that it was kept on the same place where he was staying everyday. Kurapika couldn't help himself from feeling weak. He was blaming himself for being so careless. He was raking his own head, thinking of any reasonable theory of how the scarlet eyes suddenly vanished from the vault, as Neon said.

_'Now, I have to start from scratch again,'_ Kurapika thought as he brought his hands to his head to cover his eyes and to massage his dizzy head, hoping that it would cease the nausea at least a bit. Aside from being so stressed, his excessive use of his eyes (his eyes were already scarlet ever since he parted from Neon and her father in search for the eyes in the whole mansion, which was in the late afternoon) was taking its too to his body. He felt so restless. He wanted to slump his back on the bed and drift his anxious mind to sleep. But he was scared to have another nightmare. He had been suffering from nightmares before, but he didn't think he could do it tonight. Another nightmare might finally drive Kurapika's brain to madness.

Then he badly remembered his past as the horrible images of his nightmare wavered him. Lifeless corpses with their hollowed eyes of his clan mates never failed to shatter his heart again and again. It never failed to leave his wounds painfully open, wounds that that made his existence until now to be reasonable. Wounds that nothing and no one could ever heal.

Regret. His wounded heart was filled with nothing but regret. He suddenly asked why, of all the people in t his world, he was the one who was left behind by his beloved family? Why was he alone in this cold world? How could his family and friends... How could his parents do this to him? Why did they bounded their pain and wrath to him alone? Of all the people, why was him?

Was it because he was a stubborn and reckless kid when he was young? Was it because he was so persistent to go outside his homeland back then? Was he being punished now because he wasn't contented in his quiet and peaceful life inside Rukuso Province when he was young? Was it a sin to wonder what the world outside his village had? Was it wrong to be curious? Did he really deserve to be punished? Did he really had to suffer like this for what he had done when he left home?

Home. He wondered what might happened if ever he didn't left his home. He wondered if he just became honest with that test he took to be allowed to get outside back on Rukuso. If he just failed that exam, then maybe he was with his clansmen's souls now, wandering for justice.

He was not there to help the others to defend their hometown. He was not there to protect his love ones. He was not there to tend their wounds. He was not there to see how they died in vain from those evil monsters. He got no idea back there how his family died just because they got beautiful eyes. He was absent on the most terrible day of his clan, when his presence was badly needed.

Selfishness. If he was not a selfish brat before, then maybe he was not suffering now. Look what selfishness brought t him. Yes, he had no idea how his kins experienced hell before death, but he was suffering hell while still breathing for almost 6 years. A homeless, wandering survivor of the Kuruta clan. Chasing after revenge and justice and seeking for the sacred eyes of this fellowmen. If it was worst than seeing your family being tortured before you die, Kurapika didn't know.

And for the first time, Kurapika doubted his objectives in life. He doubted himself. Could he really take down the Genei Ryodan? Could he really regain all of the Kuruta eyes from the greedy hands of the wealthiest men on the world? Could he really seek justice for his clan alone? Could he really fight by himself against this dark world until the very end? Did he really stand a chance in the very first place?

Kurapika mentally slapped himself very hard. What were those ideas all about? Where the hell those thoughts came from? Did he just suddenly thought of giving up? Forgiving and forgetting were so far from his heart. He could never forgive those evils from killing his family. He would exact revenge for them no matter what happen, and by any means of necessary. He would still fight even if it would be the last thing he will do. That was his only reason for living. Come to think of it, t was the destiny itself who chosen him to be the one to survive. The fate told that he was chosen, for he could be strong enough to stand alone until the end. He was the only one remaining Kuruta, and it was his responsibility to take revenge from the murderers of his extinct clan and to regain all of the eyes back. There was no time and space for giving up.

The without any warning, a pain shot in his head. He clutched his forehead as the sting stayed there longer. Then another soreness woke him up from his muse as his back and stomach ached. The he realized how tired he was.

That was it. Maybe the reason why he was having those kind of doubts was because he was exhausted. Not enough sleep and improper meal time was taking its toll. He was really stress. He simply didn't have to sleep. He badly needed to get rest, mentally and physically. Closing his eyes and concentrating to bring them back on their normal hue, Kurapika took off his outer garments. Since he had to start from the scratch as soon as possible, he decided to give what his body was asking for. He couldn't just give up because he was tired. He had to take enough rest and strength to endure more stress. There was nothing he could do regarding the lost eyes. A part of him actually said that he hadn't landed his hands on any pair of the eyeballs. Finally setting aside his fear from his nightmares, Kurapika laid his back on the mattress. Another journey had to get started by tomorrow, he thought. Thinking of where he could start his search, the blond Kuruta eventually drifted his mind to the darkness, as he fell to sleep.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxox

P.S. Yokaaaaaaaaaatta! At last! whoa! I thought I will never finish this damn chapter!

Okay girls... don't pout. Yeah, NO FLUFF AT ALL. First thing, I want to say sorry for the late update. I was having a... turmoil... nowadays (regarding the pair... oh please don't ask anymore!) and I was feeling SO lazy to type this part. Maybe because it got no romantic scene at all.

Second: something to pout again. The next 4 loooooong chapters got no fluffs as well. I mean, I have to justify this fic! I have to explain to everyone how come this fic happen in the first place! I have to introduce to you my OC's as well. Those part are not that boring, they are essential to the story. But I really dunno why I'm feeling so lazy to type *aside from the fact that I got no money anymore and I'm always busy! SO busy!*

But on the brightest side... I came with a _crazy_ chapter. Kurapika and Kuroro's date on a mall. Yeah! I was LMFAO so hard after writing it! Though I want to revise it again to add some more things (I'm revising the other long chapters before that... Curse Kurapika's past!)

So... another spoiler! Ladies, I want you to join me as I stalk the famous, Chain Pair doing shopping, and let's see how the darkest pair of Kurapika and Kuroro deal with bras and thongs, Hello Kitty and DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION! *I was thinking hardly about that part. Dance Central on XBOX 360 is not bad... But I can't imagine Kurapika dancing 'I'm sexy and I know it!' Gaaah! *snickering*

You WANT that? Then help me and donate a PC or give me money to rent on the shops... OR PUSH MY LAZY ASS HARD! Don't forget to REVIEW! Yeah, it can do some magic!


	8. Chapter 8: A Companion

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HxH.

Special thanksssss to aionwatha-san for beta reading~!

Chapter 8: A Companion.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Letting himself sink into the third leather-bounded book that he was reading, Kurapika tried his best to get rid of the creepy thoughts that were swirling inside his head. The books that he was reading were so interesting that it helped his mind drift off from the fiasco he was in, for a while. But these books couldn't change anything in his reality.

It was already late in the afternoon. The sun slowly set itself behind the clouds but still showered the garden with its orange light. A soothing warmth was lingering in the air, and the wind of the coming evening was adding a comfortable atmosphere. The blond boy was leaning back on a chair beside a glass table. Kurapika took his eyes off from the book for a second to rest his vision, blurred slightly due to the exhaustion from reading books for the entire day. The boy let his eyes linger around the garden. The green surroundings reminded him of his home, six years ago. His homeland, Rukuso Province, once held a bountiful and rich forest. He used to play inside the woods before. The surroundings made him think back of on his time in his hometown, where he used to live in a happy and peaceful life. Until six years ago.

The orange rays illuminated the blond's hair and gray eyes. For a while, it looked as though his eyes were scarlet again, but on the contrary, Kurapika was trying his best not to remind himself of things from his past that would never - ever - happen again. A strong wind blew from the trees then reached the garden. Kurapika felt it, how it slightly toyed with his blond locks and caressed his cheeks. He closed his eyes as the wind passed over him, hoping that it would drag some of his anxieties away from him. He felt so exhausted. He let out a heavy sigh.

"Kurapika-niisan?" a girl's voice called.

He slowly opened his eyes to see a brown-haired girl at his side. He was quite surprised with himself for not noticing Clario's presence. On his side, Clario was wearing a concerned look as she approached the young blond. She was still in her school uniform.

"Clario-chan," the blond acknowledged her. "You finally got home, I see." He smiled.

"Yes, my teacher asked my classmates and I to make some confetti for our drama lesson next week. That's why it took me so long," she smiled back.

"So, how's school?" Kurapika patted the girl's head and hoisted her up onto his lap. His book was left open on the table, the pages were fluttering gently from left to right because of the wind.

"Not bad! Take a look at these!" the girl showed her left arm to the blond. Kurapika saw no less than five stars on it.

"Very good," Kurapika smiled and gently patted the girl's shoulder.

"Yeah! I'm sure that Cross-sama will play with me later!"

"Yeah, Cross-sama..." he whispered the name.

"Kurapika-niisan?" Clario slowly turned herself to face the boy. "Is there any problem?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kurapika tried to pull a confused face, but he was pretty aware of what Clario meant.

"I-I heard you earlier... You voice raised when we were inside the kitchen. Then I saw you sigh. You looked so lonely. Why are you lonely?"

"Really?" Kurapika sounded surprised. "But, I'm not lonely, Clario-chan." Yes, he was not lonely. He was angry. "I'm just feeling very tired. That's all."

"Really?" Clario asked again for confirmation.

"Uh-huh," Kurapika nodded.

"Okay, you two over there!" another voice called. Miho-san was approaching the two figures while clutching a tray filled with snacks and juice.

"Snacks! Finally!" Clario squealed.

"Miho-san," Kurapika said.

"Yes, dear? How are you? Have you got enough rest?"

"Yes, Miho-san. I'll be back to work by tomorrow."

"You sure?" Miho-san asked while serving the food to the two.

"Yes," Kurapika smiled.

"I wonder what time Cross-sama will be back," Clario said after sipping some juice from her glass. "Kurapika-niisan, do you know?"

"I have no idea either," he replied.

"Now, now. Finish your food first. It's getting late. I don't want you to catch a cold. Clario-chan, didn't I always tell you that you must change your clothes right away when you get home?"

"I'm tired," the girl mumbled while munching some bread. The she swallowed and gulped the remaining juice on in her glass.

"Well, better go to your room now and change or else you won't get any dessert after dinner," Miho-san threatened.

Clario pouted. "Fine."

As the girl reached for another piece of bread before climbing off of Kurapika's lap. The boy had a sudden idea.

"Clario-chan," he called back as the girl started to walk.

She turned back. "Yes, Kurapika-niisan?"

Kurapika was bothered throughout the day by the truth her was seeking since that morning. He wanted to confirm himself how come Clario knew Kuroro's appearance but not his true identity. He couldn't help himself from doubting Kuroro's words, no matter how convincing they were. But he was anxious about what the girl's answer would be. And the last thing he wanted to happen was to lash out in anger towards the little girl if he wasn't contented with her answer.

"No, never mind, Clario-chan. Go ahead, I'll follow you."

As the boy eyed the girl retreating towards the huge mansion just behind him, Kurapika felt anxious as he was brought back to the present by Clario. He couldn't help but to be amused by the cards Kuroro Lucifer was holding against him. The Genei Ryodan head surely knew what he was doing. He never thought that the leader of the bandits he was seeking revenge against was this clever...

XXXXXXXXXX

A week after the sudden lost of the Kuruta eye incident, Kurapika felt nostalgic as he strode towards another mansion in which he was about to apply for a Kuruta noticed that this mansion was a lot bigger than the Nostrad's. And it gave him the idea that the owner of the manor would be richer than his former employer.

X

"Here's another body part collector who's looking for a bodyguard. He's been looking for old artifacts, as well as fossils of extinct animal species and even human beings. Currently, he's aiming to collect 37 pairs of the eyes of the annihilated clan of Kuruta"

Kurapika flinched as he listened to the woman's explanation. He went back to the agency where he had once asked for a Hunter job. The interviewer wore the same interested look at the Kuruta as she browsed her computer monitor.

"Hmm... That's weird. As far as I'm concerned, there are only 36 pairs of Scarlet Eyes remaining on the market. I wonder why he would say something like that," she tore her eyes from the screen and let them linger on the blond who was standing in front of her.

"I wonder, too," Kurapika blandly replied.

"So," the woman said after seeing that the boy didn't have any plan of saying anything. "Have you found any employer who have caught your interest so far?"

Kurapika faked a considering face before saying, "I'll take the last one."

"Not bad," the woman said as she gazed back at the computer and started typing. "I'll refer you to them. Here's the address and the time of the interview," she fished out a small paper and wrote something on it.

"Thank you very much," Kurapika took the small paper as the woman gave it to him.

"I hope you don't mind but I just can't help wondering," the woman suddenly blurted out as the boy started making his way out of the room.

"Wondering about what?" Kurapika replied.

"Well," the woman brought her hand to her chin. "Why are you so interested in body part collectors? Or should I say..." the woman leaned forward, away from her chair. "Why are you so interested in the Kuruta scarlet eyes?"

Kurapika forced a small smile. "I believe I don't have to answer that question, Ma'am."

"As expected," the woman leaned back on her seat. "It's alright. I don't mind. We all have things in our lives that we don't want to talk about, Just make sure you arrive on time for the interview. And be careful with the track you're taking."

X

"Lord Sebastian Cross," Kurapika checked again the paper that the woman gave the address written on the paper matched the plate on the side of the doorbell, Kurapika took a breath as he pressed the button.

In a matter of seconds, after introducing himself through the doorbell, the huge white bar gate swung open and Kurapika stepped inside.

No doubt. This Lord Sebastian Cross was a lot richer than Nostrad. Seeing the huge and well kept lawn, with a big fountain at the very front of the cream colored mansion, the Kuruta braced himself in meeting with his meticulous boss-to-be.

Kurapika was making his way to the mansion when he heard a distinct sound from afar. A shriek from a girl broke the boy from his musings. Kurapika rapidly followed the voice and ended up running to the back of the mansion.

If the lawn was huge, then the backyard of the mansion was ridiculous. Kurapika was reminded of the Zaoldyeck manor upon seeing the forest behind the cream colored house. Huge trees and knee-high grasses greeted him. The voice was coming not far from it. So out of instinct, Kurapika made his way into the woods.

Just few yards away from the mansion, Kurapika saw a small figure leaning on a huge tree. As he walk nearer, he saw a small snake, just a foot away, approaching a shuddering, brown-haired little girl.

"MIHO-SAN!" the girl called out as she sobbed and covered her face with her arms. Kurapika looked at the crying figure, before gently kicking the snake out of the view. The reptile hissed but it started to slither away from the blond.

Wondering what the hell a little girl doing inside the forest, he asked, "It's alright, kid. I shooed it away. Are you okay?"

The girl let out an audible sob as she slowly took her arms off her face. Kurapika's eyes widened as the girl's eyes snapped open.

"Who are you?" the girl asked, tears were running down her cheeks from her faint, red-hued eyes. Kurapika froze on the spot, his jaw dropped slightly. He was about to return the question to the girl when another voice rose from behind him.

"Clario-chan! Clario-chan! Where are you?" a woman's voice shouted.

"I'M HERE! MIHO-SAN!" the girl shouted too. Kurapika there, dumbstruck and having no idea what to do next, just fixed his gaze to the girl.

"CLARIO-CHAN!" An old woman came into view, her hair tied in a bun. Her eyes were watering as though she was about to burst into tears. She ran to the girl, who was already standing upright and ran towards the woman. She threw herself into her arms when she reached her, and they embraced each other.

"Oh Lord, I thought you'd been kidnapped! Why did you leave the mansion, Clario-chan! I was so worried! What happened? Are you okay-"

She stopped abruptly when she noticed Kurapika standing some distance away. She pulled off from the embrace then gazed into the girl's puffy, red eyes. Fear crept on the woman's face and she pulled the crying girl closer to her.

"You, what did you do to her!" the woman bravely said.

The blond was about to defend himself when the girl did the job for him.

"No! Miho-san! She didn't hurt me. She actually saved me. There was a snake, and she shooed it away for me!" the girl explained.

Kurapika didn't mind that the girl had misjudged his gender, since his brain was too preoccupied with another, more important matter.

"Who are you?" the woman asked while gazing confusingly at the boy, who gazed back at them.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. I'm applying for a job here as a bodyguard. I heard her screaming when I was on my way to the mansion," the Kuruta simply explained.

"I see," the woman said, her voice sounded convinced but her face looked so scared and worried.

Kurapika knew why the old woman looked that way. He wanted to confirm from the woman if the girl really had the scarlet eyes. Because if she did, the more reason why he must get the job here, no matter what. The boy already parted his lips to say something when the old woman spoke first.

"Yes, this poor girl is a Kuruta," Her eyes silently pleading him. "The only one living now," she added.

_'She's not the only one,' _Kurapika thought.

"My dear," the woman called. "May I ask you a favor? Please don't tell to anyone about this girl," the woman stroked the girl's back gently. "Calm down, Clario-chan. Everything's alright."

"You don't have to worry about that, Ma'am. I will never endanger the girl's life," Kurapika said with his most assuring voice.

The woman smiled genuinely. "Thank you so much, my dear."

The woman the carried the little girl. And seeing the she was having a hard time lifting the kid, Kurapika snapped and approached the two.

"If you don't mind, Ma'am. I'll do it."

The woman looked surprised and worried, but Kurapika's sincerity was really obvious. His 'girly' charm sometimes really could be handy.

"Clario-chan, do you want to be carried by... What's your name, my dear?"

"Kurapika."

"Yes, do you want to be with your Kurapika-neesan?"

The girl, seeing the old woman's flinch because of her weight, nodded.

Kurapika reached out his arms to take the girl. The girl's eyes were no longer red, but held a bright shade of blue. But her face was still red and some of her tears were still on it.

With the woman's lead, the three of them walked out of the forest. It was already late in the afternoon and the sun was already passing on the horizon. Silence distanced the figures. The girl was quiet too. While walking, Kurapika mused to himself again of some thoughts that he had installed in his mind before entering the mansion.

Right after getting the employer's name, Kurapika immediately browsed the internet and even the Hunter website to get some information about this other parts collector.

Kurapika was somewhat familiar with the name of the man, for he was too famous in literature. Lord Sebastian Cross was a mystery writer and artist, known for his logical and sharp principles and philosophies, as well as his abstract paintings that said to hold 'magic' in them. He was controversial for giving critic opinions about Hunters, as well as the mafias, to think that he was a part of both communities. He was opposing most of the Hunter's doctrines, the Mafia's laws and even some religious beliefs. He was writing his works from the darkest side of the world, from his articles to his fictional books. And even his paintings. His works was rumored to contain some 'evil' spirit in them, for they could change things in their viewers and readers. It was said that you would get cursed once you looked at his abstract paintings. And his books, mostly his fictions, held some evil secrets, from the names of his characters, his plots, and even the mere lines of his chapters. And the same rumor circled on his literature as well. That once you tried to unveil his works' secrets, you would get cursed by the demons.

Kurapika had read one of his books from a huge library. From all of the libraries he had been, only one, great library had an one and only original copy of the book that he touched. It was actually belonged to 'restricted' books that only adults could read. The Kuruta had a hard time convincing the counter over there to lend him the book for a while. With reasonable persuasions, he managed to borrow it.

Kurapika disliked some of Lord Cross' ideas, but mostly, he agreed with the logical reasoning of his books. He wanted to read the others too, but usually he couldn't find any of his books in libraries or even bookstores. Once he asked, Sebastian Cross' books were banned in some universities as well as Municipal Halls. And the famous writer's works cost fortune. They were rarely published, of only got few copies, since they said that Cross was publishing his books himself.

A person said that he was healed from insanity by looking at one of Cross' paintings. That had proved that Cross' works have some 'magic.' Back then, Kurapika hadn't know how to use nen when he read the book. But he was pretty sure that that 'magic' on the artworks had something to do with that supernatural ability of the few people.

But all of the sudden, the famous artist left the scene. No one actually knew what happened, according to the websites. Lord Sebastian Cross was known to be a loner. He didn't have any family known to the world. He was a member of the Mafia, but not an active one. Nor a celebrated Hunter. He lived in a mansion, only with servants.

To make the story short, Lord Cross was rumored to have killed himself or died out of old age and sickness, and the issue didn't turn out to be true.

And the rumour was opposed when a new book was launched with Lord Cross as the author. The writer declared that he was suffering from a disease that had no cure. He said that he just took a long break to rest and to start his new book.

Despite being a famous and renowned artist, no one really knew his true identity and appearance. He kept himself as a mystery to add to the thrill of the readers of his works. His mansion had tight security to keep himself safe and mysterious. And to keep himself away from the outside world as well.

After his comeback, Lord Cross peculiarly started collecting like fossils and dead bodies of different kinds of animals. As well as human bodies. He said that it had something to do with his latest work. And the most controversial statement he made was:

"I'm aiming to collect all of the remaining 37 pairs of Kuruta eyes."

He gave no any explanation whatsoever. But the most intriguing thing about the statement was the number he mentioned. Eveyone in the Mafia community knew that there were only exactly 36 pairs of Kuruta eyeballs remained on the market. Kurapika, of all people, knew about that fact so well. He was the one who buried his clan's corpses after they were assassinated. He knew exactly how many eyeballs were missing. Upon reading the sentence, one thing struck Kurapika's mind: that this Lord Sebastian Cross knew about the last survivor of the Kuruta clan and the owner of the 37th pair of eyeballs.

Him.

Kurapika wouldn't deny himself that he felt a bit scared. If this man was really after the eyes, then maybe he must not mess around with him. The Spiders were already after his neck. So another one looking for his precious eyes would be a real pain in the ass.

But nothing could stand in his way when it came to his clan's eyes and his revenge against Ryodan.

But after "seeing the scarlet eyes on this little girls, who was now slumbering on his shoulder Kurapika felt a bit at ease and happy. So he was not alone at all. He thought that maybe the 37th Kuruta eyeball pair that Lord Cross referred was this girl's eyes.

Finally, they reached the cream colored mansion's entrance. The old woman opened the huge door, and it revealed a grand lounge with a majestic staircase. The whole lounge was decorated with fascinating paintings. While the stained glass windows let enough sunlight to pass through, making the whole place dim-lit. Kurapika wondered what would this place look every morning, when the sun shined the brightest. The mansion looked more like a museum or a goth-fashioned church than a house.

"Miho-san! Finally found her, I see." Another voice came and it snapped the Kuruta back in present time. From a door on the side, a man in black suit emerged. He was a bit old-looking, maybe in his forties. There were lines on his forehead, as well as on his cheeks. But his smile was genuine and warm just like the old woman's.

"Yes, she was just playing in the garden and got herself lost again. I can't blame her, I can't even cope with that forest myself. Luckily a nice girl found her," the old woman explained. "Oh by the way, she's an applicant." She added as she started inching nearer to the two Kurutas. The girl was still sleeping: Now she buried her face in Kurapika's neck.

"Thank you so much, dear. I'll take her from here." The woman reached out her arms and took the sleeping girl from the blond. Fortunately, the girl's sleep was deep and she didn't stirred awake.

"I hope I will see you again here, good lady. Good luck with the interview."

"Er..." Kurapika wanted to clear the point before this woman pinned the thought of him being a girl in her mind. But as he saw that she was having hard time again with the girl's weight, and he was confident that he would definitely get the job anyway, he decided to settle it later.

"Thank you, Ma'am."

The woman then walked to the staircase and slowly ascended on it. The girl's head was comfortably lying on the woman's shoulder. Kurapika remembered the brief moment when he saw the girl's scarlet eyes, and how her tears dripped from them. But he was snapped back to reality again when a voice called.

"This way, please," the old man gestured to the door where he had come from.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

P.S. Do you know that I spent 50 Pesos just today on the internet shop just to update? I spent my money immediately just for this one.

Whoa, so it's almost a month after I updated... That's the reason why I forced myself to update today. Sorry for the wait, guys~!

By the way...

Bob Ong. Tsugumi Ohba. Yana Tobosu. Hiromu Arakawa. SHUNGIKU NAKAMURA! *_echo: SHUNGIKU NAKAMURA! SHUNGIKU NAKAMURA!...* _

I want to dedicate this chapter to Lord-chan since she's always asking about Cross-sama. Here you are... I hope I didn't disappoint you and I hope my idea about him doesn't sound lame at all.

Yeah, I love those writers. I really love mystery writers who do devastating works but won't show their faces to the fans. I dunno what's their problem in their lives but still I love them! Specially Shungiku-sama~! Well, I think it explained a lot. So don't wonder how come I learned to make Yaoi stuffs. Again, I LOVE SHUNGIKU NAKAMURA! Say thanks to her, this fic won't be possible at all if it wasn't for her.

Another thing. I just finished publishing a whole 80 leaves notebook fic in the internet. Yeah, AKALAIN MO 'YUN!? I never thought that a beggar like me could so something like this... Whoaaa! Hail yeah! I'm so proud of myself.. I came to do something like this!?

And speaking of notebooks. I actually finished writing on another notebook. In other words: ONE NOTEBOOK DOWN. ANOTHER ONE TO GO.

And I can't help to laugh. So some are disappointed because I got no fluffs nowadays. Yeah, girls. Two fluff-free chapters down- THREE MORE TO GO.

By the way... Clario-chan. I'll admit, I don't own that name at all. I got that name from a HxH game in Wonder Swan. Yeah, there was a character in there, a girl, who looked like exactly like Kurapika. From my perspective, the name was a name combination. KURApica and LeoRIO. KURARIO. Right? When I found that name I immediately decided to use it for the fic. And Sebastian's name... Well I bet you know where I got that, specially Kei-chan!

And as you can see, I asked a beta help! Thanks so much, Aion-chan! I love the way she work, she's perfectionist but she's so gentle! I'm happy with the outcome! So expect more delays! Ahaha~! that's life, girls. We can't do anything...

And for whity-chan and Kei-chan. The shopping at the mall. I just finished writing that, as well as my revisions on the other chapters. No more problem. And what's more... the date would surely make up to everyone. Yeah, the thing was filled with nothing but FLUFFS. I was laughing so hard last night... I wonder if I'm already OOC because of those... ANYWAY!

Wala na akong pera. Bankrupt na naman ako dahil dito. Hay nako. Anyway.

Make Aion-san and my effort worth the while. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW~!


	9. Chapter 9: An Initiation

Note: Hello! Haha, probably you thought I already abandoned this fic just because I'm too having fun with lemons at SD? OF COURSE NOT! NGB is my 'bestseller.' I don't think I'll just throw this away!

By the way, sorry for that 'WTF' note I posted just to endorse my M fic. But it couldn't be help~!

First thing: I want to say sorry. It looked like someone out there are confused with what was happening. Let me clear then: Chapters 7, 8 and this one are all FLASHBACKS. Yeah, I'm writing this fic BACKWARDS because I want to make you feel the same confusion I suffer every time I work on the manuscript of this one. (unlike SD, my 'instincts' are the ones who're working over there!) I don't want to do it solo so... TADA~!

Tell you what, do you know that I bought a NEW book for myself FOR THE FIRST TIME IN MY LIFE just for this fic!? Yeah! I'm spending fortunes because I'm hopelessly devoted to this pair! A Filipino book. I'll gave details next time... maybe at chapter 11. But it's worth it! Ahaha~!

And to make up to those who were devastated in rape scene on SD, here's a SENSIBLE, non-lemon chapter for you! I was so flattered with the compliment Aion-san gave me over there on the edited one. Kyaa~! (and I got less errors this time unlike before! Lesson for today: use past tense when you are telling a story from your view) I'm so happy! I'm improving!

Now I bet you're wondering why I'm posting so fast. Well, aside that it's my birthday last Mar. 2, I have to say gommen again because... I already sent a resume over a branch of a fast-food. And by the sounds of it, I'll be getting the job (the good thing about having a talkative mom with a loooot of backers). Long story short: DELAYS.

Last thing. I was sooo pissed last month, and last January too because I found something: 1) MY 19 YEARS-OLD OLDER SIS IS 4 MONTHS PREGNANT. 2) My younger sister failed school because she's a bitch... A literal one. So I have to work on my life in order to live decently without relying much on parents since they are so troubled with those 2 (And that's why I'm so proud to be a rotten LADY!).

Okay~! I don't want to bore you anymore with my excuses. Hehe, I hope you'll like this. And since you're confuse about what's flashback or not, I'll be noting it from now on. So... Enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HXH.

BETA: Special thanks to our onee-san, aionwatha-san!

Chapter 9: An Initiation

xoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

He halfway expected the room to be spacious and bright. Back then at the Nostrad's, he and his co-applicants went on an 'interview,' or must he say, 'initiation' to pass the application. The room back there was huge enough that when some nen-conjured 'ninjas' attacked them, Kurapika managed to dodge the attacks. He also expected to see some other applicants too. But none of his expectations came to his view.

Just like the lounge, there were stained glass window. The room looked more like a hallway than a room. There were no lights, a few candles were the only source of light, along with the faint sunlight from outside. The floor was carpeted. And at the very end of the 'hallway' was a stage-like place, where an altar-looking stool stood. Kurapika actually thought that he was inside of a chapel, but there were no seats at all.

He heard the door closed behind him, then he scolded himself for musing and forgetting to ask the old man of what he had to do.

"Finally, the last applicant."

Kurapika felt the hair all over his body had stand up. A coarse voice rose from nowhere and it was echoing.

"I'm sorry for being late, sir."

"It's alright, you're just in time."

The boy tried to trace where the voice was coming from. He kind of thought that maybe it was from the very end of the hallway. But he couldn't help feeling nervous. The voice, wherever it was coming from, was sounding as though the speaker was right in front of his ears.

"Thank you, sir."

"For a girl, you surely looked brave."

"I'm very sorry sir, but you're mistaken for thinking of me as a girl," Kurapika really felt pissed off for having that first impression from everyone.

"Oh?" the voice sounded taken aback. "... I see. I should be the one apologizing. But it's a pity, a boy having that pretty face. Shame, really."

The Kuruta felt heat crept to his face. Whether it was due to nervousness, embarrassment or feeling insulted, he was not sure.

"So..." the coarse voice continued. "You already got a bodyguard duty before? From the Nostrad family?"

"Yes, sir."

"And you actually guarded a girl over there?"

"Yes, sir."

"But why did you leave the job?"

"There were some problems back there, sir. I didn't leave the job. My boss actually asked my fellow co-workers and I to resign."

"Hmm... Bankruptcy, I suppose?"

"Yes, sir."

"I heard that Nostrad had this fortune-telling daughter who used to bring money to the family. But suddenly, the girl's ability vanished, and it led to her family's down fall. Is that true?"

"I don't want to leak any of classified information about my former employer, sir," Kurapika hesitated, but continued. "I can't tell any details, but there's one thing I can say; Yes, what you've heard is right.

"Oh, what a loyal guard you are. One point for that," the coarse voice said. "But... if that's the case, how come the ability of the girl vanished? Don't tell me it just dissipated into thin air?"

"I do not know either. I'm sorry, but I can't answer."

"Do you have any theory or even a small idea of how the girl's fortune-telling power disappeared?"

"I don't really know, sir. But..." the boy tried to remember. "... the last time before her ability vanished, something happened. She met some guy and she ended up collapsing."

"Oh... having a date? Well, I bet you're thinking that the guy has something to do with the incident. What do you think that man did to the girl's ability?"

"I don't know," Kurapika slightly felt alarmed with the voice's questions. Nevertheless, he tried to answer his best. "Maybe he sealed the girl's ability. Or he restrained her. Or... he took the girl's nen..." Kurapika was a little surpried with his own answers.

"Looks like you're a good nen-user. I'm a nen user as well, if you must know."

"Thank you, sir," the blond said, having a small idea about the speaker's identity.

"Moving on. I wonder, how long did that guy knew the girl? I mean, were they dating before the day the incident happened?"

"I don't know, sir. But the girl said after waking up, she couldn't remember anything at all."

The coarse voice made an odd sound on his throat. "Bad answer, kid. As a bodyguard, you must know the persons who're getting close to your client. That's the most important job of a bodyguard. No matter how they insist their privacy, you must have some idea about the client's surrounding, as well as your client himself."

Kurapika wanted to retort, but he himself said that he wouldn't spill anything about his former boss. And besides, prying on a girl's love life wasn't a thing for someone like Kurapika.

"Well, it's a girl's love life, anyway."

The blond tried to linger his eyes again to look for the speaker's location. But there was no luck so far.

"Let's get this started, then?"

Kurapika focused himself as the phrase finished.

"I want you to do something for me. You see that altar on the end of the hallway? There's something in there that I want you to get. Make your way to the altar as fast as you can to get the thing. As simple as that."

The Kuruta frowned. He knew himself that this wouldn't be 'as simple as that.' But he braced himself anyway.

"Now, start," the voice cued.

Having finally stopped himself from wondering where the speaker's location would be, the blond slowly made his way along the hallway as the coarse voice ordered him to start. Instead of looking for any speaker device, Kurapika lingered his eyes around the place while keeping a defensive stance. He couldn't help to feel a bit scared. He had no idea of what this initiation was all about. He half expected that once he took his first step, something or someone would attack him. But there was none. He took some more steps, readying himself for anything. His every step was slow, and it was echoing audibly on the room. The silence was nasty. For Kurapika, this room filled with deafening silence was scarier than a forest filled with wild animals and monsters. The blond was uncertain of what to do, having no idea of what he was about to face anytime.

Until his feet reached a certain spot where a ray of light was reflecting the neat carpet. It was really sudden. Kurapika felt a heavy anxiety. He felt really scared and doubtful. He halted, and a sudden urge to step back rose from his mind. He couldn't understand, why was he feeling that way? He couldn't see anything yet. There was nothing scary happening yet. But he couldn't help feeling so scared. He felt himself shaking. His scarlet eyes were slowly activating. He could feel nothing at all. Nothing, but fear.

He tried to calm himself. He started to think about his friends. But it didn't help. His mind was blank. So he resorted to think of another thing that would help him to overcome this overflowing fear.

He thought of the Genei Ryodan. He tried to remember his usual nightmares. Images of his kinsmen flashed on his mind, with their hollowed eye sockets, rotten smell and blood all over his village...

But instead, it brought more horror to the boy. Kurapika couldn't believe it. His biggest fear in life was to lose his grudge against the murderers of his clan. And he was stunned with himself when he thought of the Genei Ryodan leader that he faced before. Kuroro Lucifer's stoic face was clearly pictured on his mind. But Kurapika couldn't feel any anger or loathing at all. The Kuruta was terrified, and his eyes completely turned to their flame-colored hue.

This was the last thing he wanted to happen. He was trying all of his best not to turn his Kuruta eyes on. But the fear was so overwhelming. This was the same fear he felt when he saw the corpses of his kins, with their eye sockets hollowed and with the petrified expressions plastered on their faces. The boy's knees weakened. He staggered. He couldn't stand this anymore. His mind was begging his body to go away from this catastrophe.

He was about to fall flat when he remembered his parents' eyeless corpses. His beloved family's undignified and worthless death. And their cries for justice that were swirling inside of his head for years

The blond straightened his arms to his knees to stop himself from breaking down. Yes, he was scared. But there was nothing scarier than the thought of giving up. He lived with nothing but but fear and loathing for almost six years. He was having nightmares that were so much worse than ever before. In fact, his life was an endless nightmare ever since the Spiders killed his family and took all the things he used to have. Yes, he was afraid. But his bottomless resentment was taking over his mind. And that was enough to give him strength to keep moving forward.

With all of his will, Kurapika slowly went back on track. He was slightly crouched, and his eyelids twitched. Then gradually, he stepped faster. He was taking bigger steps. The kid could still feel the fear, but somehow, he managed to set it aside. There was nothing that could stop him from going further.

Just as sudden as the overwhelming emotion came, it went. Kurapika snapped his eyes open. He blinked, then he turned his back. He lingered his eyes around again, but still he found nothing unusual on the room. At the far end of the hallway where the altar stood, there was nothing as well. The room was still in silence, with the altar standing firmly, the stained glass windows allowing only few sunlight to pass through, and the candles on the walls slowly melting away.

"Is there any problem?"

The coarse voice asked him again. Kurapika managed to hide his sudden jump out of surprise. The Kuruta suddenly thought of asking the speaker about what just happened. He parted his lips to speak, but he suddenly hesitated.

"Nothing, sir."

Kurapika opted not to voice out his question. He didn't know why. He just... didn't want to tell to this stranger how he actually thought of breaking down out of crazy fear. He just turned around again and he started walking to the hallway's end.

The blond expected to feel fear again as he walked. But the fear didn't come.

Instead, tear pour down from his eyes. He was shaking even more than before. As the sickening sadness rose up from his heart, the kid covered his mouth with both of his hands to hide his sobs. He couldn't breath properly. He was catching his own breath. Kurapika's mind was still focused on its senses, but his body, especially his eyes, weren't.

He was reminded that day, almost six years ago, when he hurriedly went back home to Rukuso Province only to find out that his entire clan's lives and eyes were stolen. The worst day of his life, in which everything in him had been wiped out of his very eyes as the dead bodies of his tribesmen petrified his being. Tears were pouring hard from his eyes back then. His sobs were choking him. He was screaming like mad before, hoping that somebody, anybody, would hear him. The idea of being the lone Kuruta alive in the world was gripping his neck like a rope. He could hardly breathe. He was struggling from an invisible force that was hundred times stronger than any earthly violence. He could do nothing at all back then, nothing but cry and plead that none of it was true

He remembered every member of his beloved tribe. All of their happy faces smiling back at him before he forced himself to bury all of those happy people's lifeless bodies all by himself. He was alone. His parents and his best friend's happy faces while bidding goodbye to him when he decided to get out of his homeland were haunting him to the core, and they brought back an emotion that Kurapika forced himself to forget long time ago. An endless sea of sadness. He was longing for everyone. He wanted to see them again. He badly wanted to see them again. This loneliness was more weakening than fear. He suddenly felt so tired and helpless. He wanted to cry out his parent's names. He craved for their embrace. He wanted to ask them what he must do next. He wanted his parents to tell him what to do next. And finally, he wanted to beg to them to help him and drag him out of this misery.

But back then, they were the ones who gave their support and permission when he strove to see the outside world. They allowed him to go, in spite of his young age, for they were trusting him that he could handle and take good care of himself. Their confidence in him kept him sane until now. His thirst to get back their eyes helped Kurapika to forget how to feel sadness. He had overcome sadness before. It was almost six years since the last time he cried. He swore to himself that he wouldn't cry again because of his clan's death. He subsided his tears and let the loathing and darkness to take all of him. So all he had to do this time was the same thing he had done before.

He thought of the Kuruta eyes. He had to get them all back. If he could get them back, then his clan's souls would be finally finally be at peace. He must not let this sadness reign over. He still got loads of things to do. He must get them all back, no matter what.

Just like what he did earlier, Kurapika tried to compose himself again. Tears were still pouring down on his cheeks, but he just kept on wiping them out with the back of his hand.

And as he expected, it suddenly went like the way it came. His tears finally stopped. And when he wiped the remaining fluids out of his face with his sleeve caps, he noticed that both of his hands were drenched. He blinked again for a while, took a breath and tried to relax. When finally the remaining after shock of the heavy emotion subsided, Kurapika glanced behind. Then he tried to think harder and he sharpened his senses.

Then he noticed it.

He looked down to his feet. He noticed that they were just some mere inches away from the ray of light that was passing through the stained glass windows. He looked at the windows. He saw that there were four huge, rectangular windows on the wall. Each windows got its own color. The farthest from the altar was colored green. The next one was blue, followed by red. The last window was yellow. Each window got their own designs as well. Kurapika couldn't make it out what was the designs. It looked like images or rather symbols. The designs were made out of lines and curves, and those lines and curves were written using different colored paints, or maybe smaller pieces of stained glass. Kurapika wasn't that sure, he wasn't close enough to tell.

He looked back on the ray of lights that he first saw. As expected, the rays were illuminating that stained glass colors. He observed the width and length of the rays out of the carpets' reflection. He concluded that one must do some steps before clearing the whole 'frame' that the rays' reflection made. He tried to remember how many steps he made every time those overflowing emotions rose out of him. Then finally, it hit him.

"Finally getting the trick, I suppose?"

This time, Kurapika wasn't surprised. Instead, he made a small smile and he curtly nodded before turning back his focus on the altar just only few steps away from him.

_'As expected from an artist like Lord Cross,'_ Kurapika mused to himself. Right, the best way to test a human's strength was to challenge the human against himself. The blond pondered how strong and powerful Lord Cross could be, being able to do something like this as complicated as this test. Still wondering about what kind of nen this certain man used to make this kind of thing, Kurapika braced himself for the next emotion he had to feel as he continued walking to the altar.

Kurapika's heart was filled with a towering rage in that moment when his foot reached the third reflection of the lights. His eyes glowed to their brightest scarlet color as the overflowing hatred started to flow through his veins. He never felt angry like this before. The chains from his right hand suddenly appeared without him summoning it. His heart was being crushed with unfeatable wrath. His sudden thirst to kill rose up from nowhere. He felt like killing anyone. He wanted to hear someone groan out of pain. He wanted to see blood in his own hands. He wanted to show to anyone how angry he was, and to share them the pain he was feeling inside. He suddenly felt so sick of this insane loathing that was bound to him alone by his tribesmen. He wanted to see that bastard leader of Genei Ryodan. His hands along with his lips were shaking as he craved to crush that stoic face of Kuroro Lucifer. Actually, he was shaking from head to foot.

Yet, this was the kind of wrath Kurapika really wanted to feel. This kind of rage was one of its kind, and it gave him the heart to continue living on this world no matter how tired he was.

Kurapika couldn't help to notice that he actually managed to conquer the third emotion easier than the first two. His towering rage slowly subsided as he finally reached the end of the frame of the reflection. But before the hate completely faded away, the Kuruta tried to keep some of it on his mind. Then he buried it in his heart as a reminder an an encouragement to keep going on. Just like earlier, he took some deep breaths and he tried to calm himself again to deactivate his scarlet eyes. As he made his track again to the altar, Kurapika somehow felt exhausted, to think that he wasn't working so hard physically. But it couldn't be helped. Feeling so much of emotions at a time must be really tiring, maybe more than the physical stress. Maybe Kurapika looked healthy and well outside, but the truth about how broken he really was hid deep inside of him.

Finally, the last reflection. Kurapika really wondered what kind of emotion he was about to face for the last time. Somehow he managed to calm himself down easier and faster after elapsing the third reflection.

With his eyes back to their normal state, Kurapika looked at the yellow window where the last remaining rays of light came through. He already faced fear from the green window. He felt sadness by the blue one. He was urged to kill because of anger by the red one. So maybe there was only one remaining emotion that could complete a human's being, which was...

He got it right. Flashes of his past, the memories of his childhood when his life used to be peaceful started to swirl on his mind. Then some random memories of his friends came along too. It was six years ago since he felt so happy and glad like this. Kurapika purposely halted from his track to fill himself with the irresistible and overwhelming emotion. Happy faces of his tribesmen were drawn to his mind. And the concerned faces of his friends Gon, Killua and Leorio were giving him some piece of heaven. A sweet smile crossed over the boy's face as his heart started to be filled with joy and gladness. If only he could feel this way forever. He suddenly felt like stopping walking futher. Finally, he felt peaceful and happy again. This was what everyone wanted on their lives. This was what he really wanted, Kurapika thought.

Time passed, maybe an hour or so. Kurapika was still standing in the middle of the reflection of the yellow window. The kid was having his time on his little paradise. He couldn't get enough. At last, he felt at peace after a long time. If only his beloved family and friends were truly here, then everything would be perfect.

But as the boy drowned himself into the sea of delight, Kurapika suddenly felt something inside himself. He didn't know where it came from, whether from his head or from his heart. He couldn't actually tell what it was. It was an odd feeling. Like there was something wrong. There was something missing. He tried to recall where he was, and what he was doing there.

Then a certain face of a brown-haired little girl with faint crimson eyes crossed his mind. He felt happier. Another survivor of the Kuruta clan. So he wasn't alone at all. He always thought that he was the only one who survived. But he was clearly wrong. So there was still hope that he could still retrieve all of the Crimson eyes, along with another companion. There was a possibility that he could find another Kuruta survivor aside from the girl and himself. There was still a chance to bring the Kuruta clan back to existence. And in order to do that, he must move forward again and finish what he started. There was nothing more important than the Kuruta eyes, the safety of his friends and his thirst for justice for his clan's nonsensical death. That would be the thing that would definitely make him truly happy. So he must stop himself from indulging his mind with this towering 'happiness' from the past memories of his life that no matter how he wanted to experience again, there was no way for it to happen.

He had to break free. That little brown-haired girl was still young. She needed protection. She needed some care and guidance from a person who understood her being alone more than anyone else. Kurapika knew, of all the people, how it felt to be left by every person he used to rely on at a very young age. He didn't want the girl to experience those six years of travelling around the world with no where to go and the solitude he endured. He never wanted anyone to suffer the hell he had experienced and was still experiencing. He never wanted anyone to struggle from the pain that those soulless assassins had inflicted on him six years ago. He would never let that little girl to suffer just because she was a survivor of the extinct clan of the Kurutas.

Never.

Images of his past life crossed faster on his mind as Kurapika started to walk forward again. The blond walked as fast as he could. Images were flooding out of his brain, like a film. They were moving faster along with Kurapika's steps. They became blurred as the Kuruta tried to run. Then the images dissipated on the thin air when the blond reached the end of the hallway.

Panting, Kurapika halted on the front of the altar, standing on the end of the aisle. While the boy was catching for breath, he waited for the coarse voice to speak again.

Seconds passed, and no noise came from no one. Finally having his breathing normal, Kurapika walked towards the altar, bracing himself for what might happen.

The wall on the altar was made of stained-glass as well. The glass got different colors, unlike those windows along the aisle. It got dark-shaded colors, though. But it had the same symbol-like designs just like those on the hallway. In the middle of the stained-glass wall, was a closet-looking, wooden furniture. It got a wooden door with a gold knob. Aside from the 'closet,' there was no object around the altar. Kurapika concluded that the thing the voice was asking him to get was inside the closet, or the closet itself.

Wondering what this initiation was really all about, Kurapika reached for the golden knob.


	10. Chapter 10: A Mirror

Note: I finished editing this chapter last night after receiving it from Aion-san. I'm done typing SD chap 4 as well, but I didn't immediately posted. I went to a market yesterday with Mom (Divisoria- the largest shopping district here in the Philippines.) We bought so many fabrics for my mom's latest project. We supply school uniforms for 2 private elementary and high school institute. It's my job to work as the runner since I'm out of school. Runner- buying fabrics, finishing (buttons and holes, trimming, revisions. Yeah.), delivery, up to getting the payment. You read my fic, 'CUT!'? Remember when I said on the first chap where 'I brought a roll of fabric all by myself?' That's true. It's my job. Kargador slash quality control slash taga-salo ng sermon (our customers were a bit... hot headed, specially when were delayed on delivery. And the one who'll catch their freaking outs is none other than me. Oh yeah.)

So I was so tired last night, but still managed to check out stuffs in net. I received 2 e-mails. One was the beta-d manuscript. One was a devastating confession. I gave up trying to post this- my heart seriously broke last night.

But I'm really fine now. Everything was cleared. Don't mind asking what it was all about. I bet it will come out sooner or later. So... Here you are. After *counting...* more than a month, I finally managed to update this fic. And as usual, it's fluff-less. Another flashback (I usually do long flashback since I think short ones were a little... not so good. I'm a little fan of One Piece. I love it every time they go for long flashbacks that consume episodes). And from now on, I'll be answering reviews IF they are asking things about this. I know this is confusing a bit. The plot is really unique so I have to clear everything to everyone. So feel free to ask me.

For the long time I didn't update (hey, I updated SD! Its latest chapter is so long!), I was able to watch anime such as **Ao no exorcist **and **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **I came to read Yaoi manga as well, titled **Love Stage! **and **Royal Fiancee**. Now I'm reading **Okane ga nai**.**  
**

Another thing. Last week, I found myself working on the sequel of 'CUT!'. IT WAS CRAZY. Ryodan and the main chars on the beach. KilluGon madness overload. Hisoka in a trunks. Beach volleyball. Nightlife in the bonfire. Off-air kissing scenes. NOSEBLEEDS. I'm telling you guys it awesome! But... I don't think I can post it yet since I'm working on these and SD. And the summer is almost over *but it was still 37 degrees in here. Hell.* So... what do you think?

Lastly. Thanks so much for confirming that I'M THE ONLY KURAKURO FAN IN THE WHOLE METRO MANILA. No one replied when I invited them to watch the movie. SABI KO NGA. Honestly I can't believe I'm updating this since I'm supposed to be saving money for May 15. But... nothing. So I'll watch it all by myself.

So, this is it. Another long flashback.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HxH.

Special thanksssss to aionwatha-san for beta reading~!

Chapter 10: A Mirror.

xoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

As he opened the closet, darkness abruptly spilled out of it. And as emptiness took over the place, Kurapika felt time freeze.

And the next thing he knew, he was stopping himself from screaming.

He managed to turn the sound into an audible gasp. In the middle of the darkness, right in front of him, were several cylindrical glass containers filled with eyeballs that had red irises. Kurapika counted them by pairs. Thirty-six pairs, exactly. The kid felt so happy, that he started walking towards them. But as he took a few steps, the eyes started to move on their own - away from him. Kurapika was perturbed. What was happening? The boy walked faster, taking longer strides as he did so. To Kurapika's horror, the eyes moved faster too. The distance between the eyes and the boy was ascending as he opted to run. The eyes were unreachable, they were retreating farther, away from Kurapika's reach. The Kuruta stopped in his track, grasping for breath. He didn't make it. He lost the eyes.

"What the-"

As Kurapika clutched his chest, he saw another horrifying thing. At his right side were his best friends. Gon, Killua and Leorio were there as well, and- they were lying on the ground, injured and bloodied all over. Their eyes were blank and empty. Their bodies were limp. They looked lifeless, and their horrified faces were making the matter worst. Yet, as Kurapika's eyes turned to scarlet, he could see how they hardly breathed. They were still alive, but their injuries and blood showed how hard it was for them to hold onto their lives. Kurapika took a breath again before reaching for his friends. But as he took the fast steps that would take him to their side, something horrible again caught his eyes.

A bunch of people were pacing on his left side, where the Kuruta eyes had disappeared. Kurapika turned again to see thirteen familiar faces. The blond's eyes widened and brightened to its scarlet shade even more, if possible, as he witness how that unforgettable poker-faced, raven-haired and black-coated figure of Kuroro Lucifer led his Spider comrades to the direction where the Kuruta eyes had gone.

What had just happened? Had Kuroro Lucifer regained his nen? Had he already found the nen-remover? No, he should have known. And there was no way around that he could be back to normal state after removing the Judgement Chain as fast and easy as that. More importantly, why were they were here, pacing that way -

No - the Kuruta eyes!

Kurapika tried to scream as he ran to the figures.

"SPIDERS!" he bellowed.

The figures didn't stop as Kurapika's voice echoed in the space. As though they didn't hear him, they just continued walking.

"Ryodan... I'LL KILL YOU! STOP!"

Nothing.

Kurapika ran faster, but the Ryodan seemed to move faster than him, and to think that the boy was now running to his limits! The Spiders were moving faster, as though each of their step measured a meter, without actually making their steps wider. They were pacing faster, becoming more unreachable, just like the eyes.

Kurapika's legs gave away. He was tired of this. What the hell was going on? Why couldn't he chase them? What were they doing here? Why was Genei Ryodan here, even his friends?

His friends -

"NO."

Kurapika almost keeled over when he recalled his friends. He looked around again, looking for them.

There they were, on his far right side.

"Gon! Killua! No! What's going on here!?"

The boy pushed himself up by his knees to go to them. Those injuries had to be tended to as soon as possible.

As he moved towards his dying friends, he found himself in the same situation again. So this was what deja-vu felt like. Every time that he tried going after the things that he desired, the same thing happened. His three friends were moving away from him, as though they were being pulled by something invisible. Kurapika summoned all of his remaining strength to run after them.

But it was useless. Gradually, his friends went out of sight, just like the eyes. Just like the Ryodan. He was left alone, again, in the emptiness. His legs couldn't hold him any longer. Kurapika just let himself fall to his knees, giving his body what it wanted, or rather, what it needed. His head had started to throb, his heart was pounding so hard out of exhaustion and his mixed emotions. Kurapika wanted to cry out and scream for help, but there was no way he would do that. He wouldn't just give up.

But what should he do next? How would he chase after the most important things in his life if the things themselves were running away from him? How would he be able to escape this place?Just how had that mere cabinet brought him here?

Maybe everything was just an illusion, just like the emotions the ray of lights from the stained glass windows did to him earlier. _Seriously, what was this test really all about!?_ Where was that closet? How could he escape from the illusion? Where was the door?

The Kuruta then decided to do what he hadn't tried to do ever since he opened the closet's door. Laying his back on the floor to relax, Kurapka started to think.

The Kuruta felt odd when his eyes noticed something. Looking upward, he saw his own faint reflection, very faint, as though the ceiling were made from water, just few meters away from him. He was sure that it was just a reflection, as he noticed how his hair struck everywhere as his head laid on the floor. He blinked, then moved his body to position himself in a comfortable position?. He fixed his eyes on his reflection as he started to muse about everything.

He looked at himself tentatively. His eyes were no longer scarlet. He decided to calm himself since his head was feeling dizzy already due to his use of his eyes. They were half-opened. He saw the visible dark lines under them. Simply looking at them was exhausting.

He had sure grown. Five years ago, he was not that big. His eyes looked bigger back then, holding their happier shade of gray, not that empty pair of tired eyes. They had no dark lines under them. He had shorter hair before, since his mother was still alive to fix it for him. He had no cursed chain on his right hand back then. Come to think of it, he had already killed two people at the age of seventeen. He was reminded how the blood dripped from those unbreakable chains as it lashed on the human's flesh, how the small Judgement Chain struck and crushed his opponent's heart once they disobeyed his demands. His face was a bit gaunt, due to lack of sleep, as he was always busy, and he hadn't eaten proper meals for days. He was just a mere seventeen year old boy,with only Kuruta eyes as difference from with the Kuruta eye the only difference between him and the others. But he didn't look like that. Indeed, he was too stressed and mature-thinking for a seventeen year old kid.

Look how time and fate changed everything. It was just like yesterday when he was still with his fellow tribesmen. Then today, he was alone and lost. Kurapika wondered how he would look like by tomorrow. Maybe an eyeless corpse? Maybe a successful S-class black list Hunter after he managed to finish all the Spiders? Maybe a mere bodyguard who was taking good care of the Kuruta eyeballs? Maybe an ordinary person who decided to forget and embarked on his way to a peaceful life back in Rukuso province?

Kurapika mentally scolded himself for thinking the last.

He remembered another memory. About his friends. He was reminded how their fate had crossed during the Hunter exam. He recalled how he and Leorio fought, for the very first time they had met, then ended up as friends when the silly Gon almost fell from the ship they were in, and they found themselves helping each other to save the boy along with one of the crew.

They were ambushed by some freak-looking, hooded examiners next. He recalled the question that those examiners asked to them. He let out a small smile as Gon's hard-thinking face surfaced in his mind. The way Gon had indulged himself with the question even though they already gave the answer that the examiner had wanted them to give. Gon looked so agitated back then, even though the examiners had already allowed them to go to the next phase. And the way he had given up in the end, feeling discontent with himself.

Now, if he would think about the question again.

What if your son and your daughter were in danger? Who would you save first? Their answer back there on the Hunter exam was 'silence.' Yes, you couldn't answer that kind of question simply. You simply couldn't tell what side you favor more. No one could tell what a person would choose when you ask them that kind of question, unless the situation itself was already progressing in front of them.

To consider the issue again this time.

If he had to choose only one of his missions in life, what would it be? Would it be the Kuruta eyes? His revenge against Ryodan? Or to keep his friends' lives? Which of these would be his priority? Which of them would matter the most for him? There was no way he could simply shut his mouth to be quiet. This was not a Hunter exam anymore. He couldn't retake this one if ever he failed. So, what was his choice?

Back there in York Shin, when his friends, Gon and Killua were held captive by Ryodan , he was 'forced' to lie-low just to make sure of his friends' safety in the thieves' hands. He couldn't bring himself to kill the Ryodan leader that he had kidnapped and used as hostage even though that unguarded figure of stoic-faced Kuroro Lucifer was just several inches away from him back there in the get-away vehicle. Once he killed the head, the arms and legs would fall down. That was his priority ... wasn't it? If only he decided to sacrifice his friends, then one of his businesses in life would be partially accomplished.

But he didn't. Of course, he would never do such thing.

Kurapika sighed. Friends were indeed burdens. If only he hadn't met those three, then maybe everything wouldn't have turned out like that. If only he decided to get away from those guys, then there would be less headaches. But he didn't. And he had to deal with the consequences.

Yet - he never regretted anything at all.

Kurapika reached out his right arm in front of him, as though grasping ((for)) something. The reflection did as well. _'When and how would I able to reach for my __goals__ in life? Could I ever lay my hands over the things I really want? And what do I... really want?' _

The reflection smiled, and so did Kurapika. Yes, the Kuruta eyeballs were the most important point of all. It was followed by his friends' lives. His revenge against Ryodan was just the third one. No matter how he denied it, what had happened had proven that . The eyes were his top priority. Next was his friends. He actually never thought that he would laugh again after the Kuruta tragedy. Only those three made him do that. The mere thought of those guys were enough for a genuine smile to play over his lips.

Wait a second - genuine smile?

Kurapika looked again to his reflection. This time, he slowly smoothed his face back into a serious look. And to his utmost surprise, even though his eyes were already wide open and the corners of his lips were lowered, the reflection still wore the sweet smile that was not quite Kurapika's (or rather, a really rare smile that Kurapika himself wasn't aware he was capable of doing). And to add more shock, the reflection started to move - towards him. The reflection was still smiling back at the jaw-dropped and stunned Kurapika. Both of their arm was still stretched out, Kurapika's right and the reflection's left. The latter opened his palm, and Kurapika found himself doing the same. More seconds passed, they were only mere inches away from each other. Until both of their hand met. Kurapika felt an odd warmth from the contact, as though heat was being shared by the reflection. His own face was still smiling at him.

"Who... are you?"

The reflection smiled even more.

"You." The reflection said with Kurapika's voice.

"What do you mean?"

"You and I are the same. We're sharing the same mind and soul. We're residing in the same body. You and I are only one. It's just that we're _different. _How about you? Who are you?"

"I..." Kurapika found himself oddly having a hard time answering the simple question. Or rather, he wasn't sure what to answer. "I... I'm the last survivor of the Kuruta clan," he blurted.

"No," the reflection easily shoved Kurapika's answer aside. "_We _are the last survivor of the Kuruta clan," the reflection leaned his head slightly to the side, smiling warmly. "But I'm asking _you, _not _us__... _So, who are you?"

_'Who __am I__?'_ The blond reflected on the question that his own self had asked him.

Disregarding his name, age, looks, and identity, who would he be? Setting aside everything that made him what he was this time, what kind of person would he possibly be? And aside from his eyes, what would be the other things that would make him different from the others?

Recollecting his fragmented memories as a child, Kurapika slowly tried to look for an answer. Years ago, he was someone who valued justice and dignity. He treasured life, from his own to the other beings. Being different - having this scarlet hued eyes wasn't a reason to get discriminated against by the ordinary people. He was human, as were his clansmen. They were alive, they had the right to live on this world and spend their time in any way they wanted. They had reasons to live. He had something to do in this world, that was why he was alive.

He sought for that reason and decided to explore the world, inspired by a hero he met in a marvelous book. Exploring the exciting world outside of his hometown, which had provided for all of his needs, had always been the dream of boys like Kurapika. To get out from the restrain of elders and his difference from the norm, to be free from the bound aries imposed on him as a youth, and find his way to be a fulfilled man and to seek change. He wanted to get the equal treatment from the non-Kurutas so that they wouldn't need to hide in small, hidden villages anymore. To find his reason of existence and search the way that would lead him to happiness was something normal for everyone. It was normal for anyone to want to find the reason for their existence and to search for the way that would lead them to true happiness.

He simply couldn't get why it had led him to this misery.

His dreams as a child and his dark aims at this moment as a teenager wavered him. He wavered between his childhood dreams and the dark goals that he now reached for as a teenager. He wanted nothing in his life now but to seek justice for his family even if he needed to take others' and his own life in process, yet his childhood dreams for a better world was still there inside him. Somewhere.

Now he didn't know which side had to overpower the other.

"I..." Kurapika stuttered again. "I... don't know."

"Same goes with me," the reflection said. "I don't know who I am anymore; ever since we parted. Same goes with you, I suppose it's the same for you?"

Kurapika simply looked at the reflection with confusion all over his face.

"Time and fate surely bring changes among humans. Things were being molded according to the destiny that every being has. It sometimes bring convenient things to them. But more often, people forget themselves about how they used to be due to age. Time and fate surely bring change among humans, but humans rarely bring changes into their own time and fate. These humans could do such things once they possess something everyone called 'dreams.' Yes, humans are strong enough to wield the destiny they want to have in life. But no matter how perfect the track will be, there are still chances when we have to waver. But always remember, _in the end, the choice is still all yours._"

Kurapika just let his own voice wash the anxiety away from him. He never even thought that he could ever hear his own voice say these kinds of words. He simply looked at his smiling face.

"Let's bring changes on our time and fate and look for what we really want, Kurapika," the reflection reached out his right arm with his hand stretched open for Kurapika. "Shall we?"

Seeing himself in such state was somehow nice. He himself knew that he was cold as ice, enough for him to think that it was impossible for his own face to wield that kind of smile, so full of hope and joy. He couldn't help but comply.

Trying to smile back at the reflection, Kurapika reached for the offered hand. As their hands firmly touched each other, Kurapika witnessed how the reflection's smile lessened in its brightness. Then his eyes gradually turned to its normal shade, unlike the empty ones that he showed earlier. From being warm, the contact between their hands slowly turned cold. Behind the reflection was a door. The boy noted how the faint reflection became clearly visible, as a real mirror brought him back to the current time.

The door looked familiar, so he turned his back.

It was the same door from which a man in a suit emerged. It was the same door that he entered for the application for being a bodyguard at Lord Sebastian Cross' manor. He didn't understand - what actually happened? Where was the stained-glass windowed hallway? Where was the altar? Where was the cabinet? Kurapika let his eyes wander around after eyeing the door. Where was he, exactly? He was no longer inside a huge room, but a small one with nothing inside, except for a stained- glass wall in front of the door. Kurapika was standing so close to? a huge mirror that was attached to the wall, surrounded by multi-colored stained-glasses. The different-tinted patches of glass were separated from each other by some weird-looking shapes or symbols, written in black paint. Rays of light were passing through them.

Kurapika looked at the mirror again, nailing his focus on his reflection. He remembered what his 'reflection' had said to him earlier.

_'Let's bring changes on our time and fate and look for what we really want.'_

So everything was just an illusion. Maybe this wall was holding some nen to hypnotize anyone who would look at it. Maybe that was what this initiation was all about. Maybe he had passed since he had managed to escape from the illusion. Perhaps - this was the end of the test.

The blond ran his way out of the room. The door knob turned, and when Kurapika opened it, the man in the suit greeted him.

"Exactly one and a half hours," the man said while looking at his wristwatch.

"What?" Kurapika blurted out while closing the door at his back, his eyes were on the man's.

"It took you one and a half hours to finish the test," the man smiled then let his hand fall to his side. "I congratulate you for passing the initiation. If you didn't have an organized mind, you'd be in there for days, or weeks, or even longer. Even forever. But you passed."

"So I got the job?"

"Sadly," the man resumed as though he didn't hear Kurapika at all. "One and a half hours was still long. If you were facing an enemy, you would have died in a matter of seconds. My boss only gives every applicant an hour to undergo the test of the Life Mirror. You exceeded the time limit. An applicant who came earlier finished the Mirror in just half an hour. My boss wants to hire only three applicants, and three applicants passed the Mirror in no more than an hour yesterday and this morning. I'm really sorry, young lady. We thank you for your time today."

"Hey - what do you mean? "

"I'm deeply sorry, but you didn't meet the time limit for the test."

"W-wait a second, what's with that?" Kurapika was obviously pissed-off. "You didn't tell me that there was a time limit! And besides, the voice inside there said I can have as much time as I need! Please, sir. Give me another chance."

Sincerity was the only thing Kurapika could see on the man's face. The suited man bowed and said, "I'm really sorry, I'm only taking orders from my boss."

"NO!" Kurapika shouted. He couldn't take it - he had already passed the prestigious Hunter exam. He had mastered nen. He had survived alone in this world for five years at a very young age. He even experienced hell five years ago. He wouldn't take take that he had failed a petty test that he couldn't even fully understand. himself. This was not the time for any epic failure. He wouldn't take this. He couldn't let this thing happen.

"I'm really sorry, young lady, I believe there are tons of better jobs around here that's suitable for you. Please, I don't want to call the security just to pull you out of here. Please, understand."

"NO WAY! Listen to me. I can protect that little girl's life more than my own. I can take good care of her, I can keep her secret as a Kuruta 'til the day I die. I can protect her along with the Kuruta eyes, more than anyone else!"

The old man's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. He looked scared and amused at the same time, as he himself witnessed how Kurapika's watery gray eyes turned to a bright, fiery shade of red. The man simply looked at them, dumbfounded.

"I am a Kuruta."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

P.S. The yaoi manga 'Love Stage!' got a character with the same hairdo with Kurapika. It was really explicit. Special thanks to that manga, I can clearly imagine the lemon scenes over Aion-san's 'DAV'. It helped me work more in SD. And I oddly don't know if I should be happy or not.

Don't forget to review!


	11. Chapter 11: A Stranger

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HxH.

As usual, special thanks to aionwatha-san for the hard work as my beta XD!

Chapter 11: A Stranger.

xoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"_Who would be the most mysterious, the person whose brain you understand but whose name you do not know? Or the person whose name, looks and age you know, but no more than that?_

Kurapika was astonished with one of the questions he had read from a book. It was one of the questions that he found so easy to answer but didn't actually know how to. Or rather, he wasn't sure of his answer.

He and the old, suited man were walking into a corridor. There were doors of the same design along the path, but at the very end of it, was an enormous and grandiose one.

"This way, please." the old man gestured the Kuruta to enter the door as he opened it. Kurapika went inside, and he was stunned with what he saw. He was too amazed that he forgot to say thanks to the man as the butler bowed behind him before closing the door.

Dusk was approaching. Yet inside the room, it looked like it was late at night. He could see how the sun had almost set, looking through a huge, glass window on a nearby. The view was fascinating. What more, he could see nothing but shelves filled with leather-bounded books, comfy looking couches and an old-looking yet luxurious desk matched with an old-fashioned lamp on it. Kurapika remained rooted in his spot as he admired the room that seemed to have been left behind in some faraway past. He was about to let his eyes linger around the place some more when the dark room was suddenly lit by dim lights fixed on the walls, and a familiar coarse voice echoed in the room.

"You are Kurapika, am I right?"

Kurapika managed to suppress a gasp of surprise.

"Yes, sir."

"I didn't expect there to be a pure-breed Kuruta who has been lurking around inside the Mafia community. Now, I wonder. What are you up to?"

Kurapika was a bit at a loss for words. He decided to keep his thoughts to himself for a while.

"Taka-san said that you took an hour and a half to pass the Life Mirror. It sounds like you can't handle your own emotional turmoils that much. I wonder... it looks to me that it has something to do with your clan's death." the voice continued.

Kurapika tensed a bit. The man was surely sharp.

"Grief and thirst for revenge, I suppose?"

It was obvious. He couldn't think of anything to say to the man. He'd rather bow his head to gesture his silent 'yes,' since the man's assumptions were right, anyway.

"Are you the only living Kuruta as of now?"

"Yes, as far as I know, sir."

"And I heard you already met my daughter, Clario. And you found out that she's a Kuruta as well, a half-breed, specifically. Is that right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then I'm pretty sure that you know that I'm looking for a bodyguard for _her_, don't you?"

Kurapika slightly nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Then will you mind to tell me what are you up to for showing yourself here in my manor? Did my Kuruta eyes collection catch your attention?"

"... Yes, sir," he said truthfully. "I heard that you already had a number of pairs gathered. I won't deny that I'm interested in them. My clan owns those eyes, no matter what. I don't want to be rude, sir. But I do believe that I have some right to those eyes; they belong to my family. I'm so sorry for being so straight-forward, but I want to know why you want to collect all of them. What are you going to do with them once you get them all? And specially, it sounds to me that you know about the 37th Kuruta eyes pair, which would be my eyes. Now that you already know who I am, what are you going to do with me?" No more beating around the bush.

Silence took over for a while, before the coarse voice broke into a hearty laugh.

"Woah! What a fierce kid you are! Chill down, boy. Let's talk this over.

"First: Don't worry. Believe it or not, I didn't know that there's another living Kuruta around. I was referring to Clario as my 37th pair. Second: the reason why I want the eyes is personal. Third: Since I have the upper hand here, I want to hear you out first. Now, what are you up to? What is the desperate reason why you risked your life and decided to enter my mansion?"

"I want the eyes. That is all," Kurapika bravely stated.

"And what are you going to do with them?"

"I'll bring them back to the real owners."

"You mean, you'll bury them along with the corpses on your village?"

"Yes."

"Do you know how much a pair of those eyes costs?"

"Yes."

"Do you know that my mansion got the highest quality of security?"

"Yes."

"Do you know that I'm a part of the Mafia, a Hunter and a Nen-user as well?"

"Yes."

"Are you that crazy when it comes to your clan's precious eyes?"

Kurapika's eyes slowly looked straight ahead, holding their brightest shade of scarlet, containing no fear. "Yes."

"How wonderful your eyes are..." the coarse voice complimented. "They are the only second to the brightest pair I've ever seen. No doubt— Scarlet eyes inside a container are nothing compared to a Crimson pair attached to a living Kuruta. Eyes filled with such emotion are priceless. Timeless, for lack of a better term. They are one of the wonders of this world that no one could ever explain. I could see the pain and wrath behind yours. It brings chills down my spine, yet it brings pleasure to my eyes."

Kurapika stood still. He didn't care what might happen next. He didn't care anymore if even he couldn't make it out of this room alive.

"Okay, calm down. No need to fret. Think: if I'm only interested in the eyes, then I should have killed Clario and should have _taken_ her eyes out, right?"

Kurapika was confused with that question.

"Clario's my adopted child. Her mother" was a pure Kuruta. I met them along with that old woman, Miho-san, several months ago, in a village far from here. They were scavengers. Hopeless beings."

The Kuruta was surprised as the coarse voice suddenly narrated. But he listened, anyway.

"I was amused with her mother's eyes. Of course, Clario's too. Then I decided to take them home as maids, and some nice display too, sometimes. Those two were so kind, they'll comply when I ask them to turn their eyes to scarlet to entertain me.

"Don't think anything bad― I was only interested in their eyes. It was so fun to have them in this lonely house.

"I came to learn that Clario's father died from an accident. And Clario's mother left your region, Rukuso province, to live alone with her non-Kuruta husband. But in the same year that Clario was born, her dad died while all of the Kurutas were reported to be annihilated. Two tragedies in one go. And Rio was so lost of what to do. It led them to be beggars, scavenging food while running away from those who wanted their eyes.

"Then months later, Clario's mom was diagnosed with a serious illness. She died in a matter of a week. Rio didn't want me to look for any remedies for her sickness. She said she wanted to die without escaping her fate. She only wished for me to take good care of her only child, and begged to me to take her eyes as a payment.

"She felt so useless at that time. She wanted to seek revenge against the killers of her clan. But I found out that she had been suffering from that disease long time ago, even before she gave birth to Clario. She couldn't take good care of herself and Clario. How could she manage to chase after the assassins of her family? She decided to set aside revenge, and focused on Clario instead.

"It was so late when... when I found out that I already hold feeling for her. I thought it was only for her eyes. But no— I loved her not because she's a Kuruta. But because she's the only girl who brought colors to my life and reached out to touch my heart. I didn't have much chance to show that to her. Only on that week before she left.

"I declined her eyes when she offered them. Instead, I promised that I'll leave her eyes with her in the grave. I promised that I'll take very good care of Clario 'til my soul departs from my body. And I promised that I'll bring the stolen Kuruta eyes of her beloved family back to their real owners.

"Yes, Kurapika. You came to the right place. We have the same aim—I, too, will bury the eyes on the Rukuso grounds once I have acquired them all."

Kurapika's eyes slowly turned on their normal hue on their own. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He unconsciously let go of the breath that he wasn't aware he was holding. He told himself that today must be his day. He let a small smile grace on his lips.

"Clario's the most important thing in my life. Sadly, I can't take good care of her by now, for I am having a contagious skin disease. I bet you heard something about me being a mystery writer. I went on a hiatus because of this.

"Now that Clario's growing up, she needs more care and attention. She needs more protection and love, as her parents left her alone at a very young age. Now, can you promise me that you'll protect her no matter what?"

Kurapika turned his scarlet eyes on.

"Yes, sir. Even if it costs my own life."

"Can you promise me that you'll help me regarding the Kuruta eyes with all of your heart?"

"Yes, sir."

"Can you promise me that you'll not let your hatred and thirst of revenge to interfere your job for me?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very well then, Kurapika." The coarse voice audibly said. "You're hired."

xoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_"Sino nga ba ang misteryoso: Ang taong alam mo na ang talambuhay at takbo ng isip pero hindi ang pangalan, o ang taong alam mo ang mukha, tirahan, edad at pangalan pero bukod pa doon, wala na?"_

— Stainless Longganisa by Bob Ong.

P.S.: Hello guys! Hisashiburi! Sorry for the laaate and short update XD. Well I got two fics to work with (and I just... did another thing over there on the M-rate section. Haha.) And life is so busy... but I won't bore you anymore since I already poured some of my flames over LJ.

Remember when I mentioned that I actually bought a book for the sake of this fic? Yeah, I really did. In fact, this fic won't be possible at all if it wasn't for that book. And sorry for those who think that I"m a genius, because clearly, I'm not.

The book was titled "Stainless Longganisa" (Longganisa is a native food here in the Phil. that was like sausage. It's a mix of ground pork and spices stuck inside pork belly's skin. In the book, it kinda resembles a 'pen'), written by my most favorite (and one and only) Filipino mystery humor author, Bob Ong. It was all about his experiences and views as a writer, and how he came with his very first books and his adventure on the printing press and human-eating editors. Haha. Yeah, it's so humorous and my most favorite. I came to read it from the library on high school, but since I'm a beggar back then *til now,* I can't buy my own copy. So when I had the chance to buy it, I did it: This time with a reason, to work in here.

So yeah. You got it right. I'LL BE BORROWING LINES FROM THIS BOOK. I'm won't simply get ideas, I'l seriously translate his lines because I can't work on my own by now and I really love them. And I got another valid reason anyway: The book was written in my language, Filipino. I want to share them to everyone since the author didn't want to write his stuffs in English since his books usually tackles bad things and systems about my country (for my Filipino readers out there, if you haven't read this then you should! Bongga sya, promise!). He wanted to keep those only to us Filipinos. But I saw so many good lines that I think I ought to share to everyone, whether they are Pinoy or not.

I was never a person to claim something that wasn't mine. I promise that I will credit every single line that I will borrow from anyone.

So... Here's the end of my long flashback— the first batch! So for those who are still reading, I'm happy to tell you that Clario is a half-breed Kuruta: Kurapika's still the one! And I hope you are all getting all the necessary pieces of the puzzle that we're trying to form. Yeah; _skin disease._ Can everyone see through that?!

There are 3 keys for this fan fiction: One is Abengane and Genthro, if you still clearly remember them. Second is the truth behind Kurapika's index finger, which is yet to be revealed too. And last but not the least... HISOKA.

Up next! More pieces for this backwards, goddamn story, some fragments of the truth, and the fluffs all over the place to make up for being so late! And sorry if the rants is longer than the chapter itself! Haha! Please don't forget to review! I've been feeling bad these days, and comments are magical for me X3


End file.
